Evol Ve
by Mel217
Summary: This is a R/A story. Evol is love backwards, and thats what love is to Rose. Its evil. It only hurts her. Back from a mission that changed her Rose finds herself starting to change. Can she do the right thing? Read and Review,if ur a R/A fan, u'll love it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Acedemy, any of the characters, any lyrics or any of the existing Vampire Acedemy plot. Any similarities between my story and another is merely coincidence.

**I love AxR and there isn't nearly enough stories about them =)so I started my own. Please review, it really helps. Criticism is welcome as long as it's honest. Please tell me what you think, what you want and what you think I should improve on. It's my first FF for VA so it's very very much appreciated. =) enjoy unknown cyber friends.  
Mel  
xxx**

_**An Adrian and Rose Story**_

_Rose's POV_

I close my eyes. Sleep. That's all I needed now. All I could do. I wish I could just sleep for the rest of eternity. Never have to think logically again.  
My body ached. I couldn't get comfortable. Bruised, cut, bitten. The pain on the outside was nothing compared to the destruction within.  
Still… sleep. I could sleep now. It had taken almost 6 months, but I found him. Finally. Siberia. It was so obvious. How could I have missed it? He was a monster. He'd starved himself to the edge of death and asked me to push him over that edge. He was an animal. Red eyed, pale and savage. I couldn't believe it was him. I didn't let myself think it was him. I had a mission. Just had to stake him, burn him and then, then I could think again. I could feel again. I didn't let myself think about him until he was just a pile of ashes. Then I could cry. And I did. Over his ashes. I cried till my eyes ran dry. I screamed till my throat, already sore from when he bit me, went hoarse. Then I did it. I buried him. His mother was there. Just me and her. And Dimitri.  
"He always said he wanted to be cremated." She said.  
Sleep. But even now, I couldn't. Even when I closed my eyes I saw him. Savage. Monstrous. Then lifeless, dead. I don't know which one was worse.

That's the downside of sleep. You can't control what you're thinking. And the images are so vivid, so real. I don't know if I could live through that again. Still. There was hope. Something most people didn't have. I could let down the wall I'd built. Lissa. I hadn't let myself think see into her mind for 4 months. It was too painful. The pain I'd caused her, the hurt. Not just her either. Christian, Eddie. They were all worried about me. Then Adrian started showing up in my dreams. Every night. I couldn't handle it anymore. His pleading. Her pleading. It was all to much.  
Lissa.

_Christian looked at me.  
"Liss, please. Stop it. You know she wouldn't want you to be like this. She's fine. She's coming back. I know she is. I don't think there's a Strigoi that can take on Rose and win."  
I knew he was lying to make me feel better. I wish I could believe him. I really, really do.  
"You heard what Adrian said. She's not dreaming anymore."  
Christian hugged me. He was upset too. I know he loves her like a sister.  
"Adrian's been drinking a lot more than he used to. It's probably just because of the drink."_

I had to pull out. It hurt too much. I can't believe what I've done to her. Its like something had stuck it's hand into her chest and half-ripped her heart out. Wouldn't let her die, too painful for her to want to live. I was that something.  
Adrian. He could save me from these dreams. These images. This pain. I let myself relax and just as I was about to lose consciousness, I thought that one last thought, _Adrian_.

_It was a beach with white sands, a turquoise sea and a clear blue sky. I was wearing a black bikini and a bronze sarong. Typical Adrian. Where was he?_

"_Adrian? Are you here?"  
I just wanted to see a familiar face. One that wasn't a monster. _

"_Little Dhampir. Looking gorgeous as ever."  
He walked towards me wearing a blue t-shirt and black boardshorts. His beautiful emerald eyes wide and excited. Wait… since when did I find Adrian's eyes beautiful???_

"_Though a little battered. And I must say, you actually look happy to see me for once."  
I smiled and touched my stomach where the biggest of my bruises were and it faded.  
"What am I going to do with you Rose?"  
He hugged me tightly. I breathed in his clove scent. I wanted to cry again. I can't believe I just let Adrian hug me.  
"I thought you died Rose. Do you have any idea what you've done to me?", he whispered.  
"I shouldn't have let you go. I can't believe I did that."  
I stepped back from him.  
"I did it Adrian. And you should have. I had to."  
"As long as your alive Little Dhampir."  
He smiled another huge smile and put his arm around my waist. I wiggled out of it. I'm not THAT happy to see him.  
"Now is there a reason you called me?"  
"I just wanted some decent sleep so if you just let me curl up under a tree and get some rest that would be great."  
"You are sleeping. And I haven't heard from you in 4 months, don't think you can just avoid me like that. If anything you owe me."  
He walked back up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist again. He was right though. I _did_ owe him.  
"And I can think of many ways in which you can repay me."  
I tried to wiggle out again but this time he didn't let me. In fact he pulled me closer. I rolled my eyes.  
"Adrian. Can't you just let me dream in our dream without trying to touchy with me all the time?"  
"But what if getting touchy is my dream Little Dhampir?"  
I glared at him. I was really starting to get angry now. He sighed and let me go. Which was weird because in a strange way I was actually enjoying him holding me.  
"So when must I pick you up?"  
Go back? I hadn't really given that much thought.  
"You are coming back?"  
He looked long and hard at me. His eyes filled with hurt and sadness. I wasn't used to this side of him. He was pretty cute when he pulled the puppy dog eyes…  
"No Rose. You have to. Please. Think of me. Think of Lissa."  
"Okay, okay I'll come."  
He grinned the biggest, goofiest grin I've ever seen him pull. It was actually quite adorable.  
"Really?  
I rolled my eyes. I'm not that mean.  
"Yes."  
He picked me up and started spinning me around. He was actually pretty strong for a Moroi.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
He laughed but did it.  
"I missed you Little Dhampir. So much…"  
He was looking at me now. His eyes were so beautiful, so green, so alive, so Adrian.  
"Don't forget about what you promised me."  
He tilted his head down and kissed me. A jolt of electricity ran down my spine making me stand on my toes. I was suddenly hyper aware of Adrian. Adrian's hands, Adrian's smell, his lips fighting against mine. The electricity doubled and it felt like my insides were melting from the shock. _

I woke up with Adrian's kiss still imprinted on my lips.  
"What the fuck just happened?!"  
Did I just kiss Adrian? What the hell was I thinking?!?! Was I thinking at all? And scariest of all, why did I seem to enjoy it?!  
I needed to get back. I needed to help Lissa. I needed my friends. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you won't believe how happy those few words made me. I sat down and typed up this chapter right after I read them. =) so to celebrate how awesome you are (both the reviewers but also the readers since I know I don't always review so I can understand) I made an extra long chappie! As always the criticism is more than welcome, it's greatly appreciated, it will make my story better for you. But the compliments are also very welcome. Please type a review, it took me 4 hours to write this, a few moments for you to type a review is the only thing I want. But I won't be mean and demand 10 reviews or whatever before I post again.  
Mel  
xxx**

I hated airports. I especially hated Russian ones. I didn't understand a word of anything anyone told me, people seemed to deliberately push me around and worst of all, every official called me _Roza Hathaway_. I wanted to hit them. But I couldn't. my head throbbed and my ears rang. The ghosts danced darkly around the whole scene, the morbid icing on my cake of life. I sighed and dragged my only bag to the security point. Then a wave of nausea hit me. Strigoi, 2 of them. _Not here Rose. Too public. The humans_. I thought. Now wasn't the time to get arrested. But they were in the bathrooms. That'll make the count 21, which I've heard is a luck number. And I could use the extra luck. I smirked and felt the adrenaline start pumping. My hand was already gripping the stake I kept in my jacket pocket. Smiling darkly I moved out the line I'd been standing in for half an hour and ducked into the females bathroom. They were in the corner. Both blonde and clearly Moroi before they were 'awakened'. Thank God the bathroom was otherwise empty. I walked calmly up to the one who was too preoccupied fixing her make-up to really notice me and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and before she could even open up her mouth I plunged the stake in her chest and she flopped down on the floor. It was almost too easy. The second one kicked me hard in the gut and I went sprawling across the floor, dropping the stake along the way. Shit. My other stake was in my boot and it would take me some time to get it. She was on me in a flash, teeth bared and eyes wild.  
"Get the fuck off me you psycho bitch!!"  
I was too angry to care what I said to these heartless monsters. I drew my feet up and kicked her off me. Then not taking my eyes off her I got my other stake out. She snarled and ran at me again. It's almost like they _want_ to die. I tried to stake her but she blocked it with her arm. Crap. Still glaring at me she tried again but this time I managed to land a solid one to her nose and she went down pretty easily after that. I got out the small lighter and bottle of fuel I kept with me and started pouring it over them. I used more than was really needed, but whatever it's not like I'd get that through security.

I needed to change. My clothes were bloody, again, and I broke the heel off one of my boots. They were the nice boots too! I could just go like I was, I wasn't ever going to see these people again. But I suppose since no one had heard from me in the last 4 months I should at least look nice for the reunion.  
There weren't any Targets or anything really at the airport. Only designer shops. It's a good thing that the account Adrian set up for Mrs. Rose Ivashkov (**a/n sorry I know it's a cliché but it makes a lot more sense than anything else**) (haha very funny. Not. You'll pay for that later, Adrian.) was practically limitless. I tried hard not to spend too much, I may be a permanently pissed off bad ass but I have got manners. But sometimes I just saw something I really had to have. Like my boots. And my jacket. And the watch I bought. Okay that one wasn't really necessary but I liked to think of it as a present from Adrian for the birthday he missed. I'll pay him back somehow. And I think he would encourage me to buy myself some decent clothes, at least for the trip back. I walked into a small shop. It was a popular European designer. I needed something nice, comfortable and practical. There was a rack of silky camisoles. I took one in red, one in black and one in blue. I couldn't remember what colour Adrian liked best on me. I could use a new bra, and there was a nice black lace one… and pants. I took a pair of acid washed skinny jeans and took a pair of chunky black high heels to finish it all off. I was just about to pay when I realized I didn't have a jacket. I grabbed a black, fitted coat and went up to the counter to pay for it all. I nearly died when I saw the price but refused to think about it. I knew the clothes would look great on me and for now that's all I needed. I went to the bathroom and changed quickly. Then I let down my hair and boarded the plane.  
I was seated next to a really good looking guy. Not human though… He had so many _Molinja (_**a/n does anyone know how to spell that???? Please???)** marks that they didn't all fit on his neck.  
"Nice tattoos." I smiled as I sat down.  
"Thanks." He said curtly, not even bothering to look away from the small airplane window.

I sat down and sighed when an airhostess hurried up to me clutching a phone.  
"Are you Mrs. Ivashkov?" she said giving me a serious look.  
"Yes that's me."  
She handed me the phone.  
"Hello?"

"Rose is that you??"  
It was Lissa. She was crying.  
"Oh my God Lissa. What's happening?? What's wrong?"

"Thank God you're alive!!! I didn't believe it when Adrian said you booked a ticket for a plane back home."  
"Liss Liss it's okay I'll be there soon. I have to go now the crew don't actually like it when you take phone calls. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later okay?"'  
She sniffed and gave a weak giggle. "Okay love you."  
"Love you too, and I missed you. I'm sorry Liss."  
I hung the phone up and gave it back to the airhostess. She gave that fake smile that really annoys me and said sternly, "The plane phone is only to be used in emergencies. I don't know how you friend got the number but tell her she's not allowed to call on it unless there's a _real_ emergency."  
I smirked and nodded. The guy next to me was looking at me now, "Mrs. Ivashkov? As in Adrian Ivashkov?"  
"No." Does he really think I'd tell him anything after that?  
"His father then?"  
"Rose Hathaway actually."

Dammit I was getting worse at self control with each passing minute.  
"You're the one that dropped out St. Vlads!"  
I glared at him. He looked at my chest.  
"I've heard you're good. Real good."  
I sighed and turned away from him, pushing my hair to one shoulder as I did so. I wasn't in the mood for perverted pretty boys. Even ones with that many _Molinja_ marks.  
"Only two? I heard you killed way more than that."  
"23, and the attack on St. Vlads. That's what the other mark is. I still have to get 21 inked."  
He whistled through his teeth, impressed, "And you haven't even got a promise mark. Who'd you disappear with for the last 6 months?"  
"No one."  
"21? By yourself?"

He whistled again.

"I would have never let such a gorgeous little damphir like you wander around fighting strigoi by yourself." He drawled.  
I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him.  
"Well of course I only have 100 marks. Trying to get 50 a year, bring down the numbers you know." He yawned and 'subtly' flexed as he said it.  
Argh. He is so annoying. I smiled again and pulled out my Ipod to try send him a hint. The batteries are dead. Typical. Oh well he can't tell. At least it was quiet again now.

After about 15 minutes my new best friend grabbed my Ipod and practically screamed "Just want to know what you're listening to!!"  
He fiddled around for a bit. Then he realized. I smiled weakly and he glared out the window. Guess I just lost my only companion for the next 18 hours. Oh well. I lasted 6 months another day won't kill me. I was planning on sleeping anyway. I haven't been sleeping well lately.

_It was an impossibly high mountain. Everything was covered in a brilliant white sheet of freezing snow. There was nothing but me, the snow, the blue shadows and some rock peeking through. And another set of footprints… Adrian. I wondered where he'd disappeared to. At least I was wearing clothes this time. A lot of them too. I felt like a snow man. _

"_Adrian come out I know you're here." I sang.  
Nothing happened. The wind blew and I shivered. It felt like my nose was freezing off. Then a snow ball hit me, hard in the gut. Ah shit! Those things were hard and cold! It landed on my newly fortified bruise too. Dam psycho bitch.  
"It's not funny Adrian."  
"Aw come on Rose since when do you back down from a fight?"  
Never! I grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at him. Quick as a flash he ran at me, almost exactly like the pscho bitch did, I kicked him instinctively in the gut. He fell into the snow.  
"Oh crap! Sorry Adrian!"  
He lay there. Please please tell me I didn't break any ribs. I kneeled down besides him and poked his stomach gently.  
"Sorry really. Is this sore? Are you okay?"  
Before I even realized what was happening he was on top of me pinning me into the snow.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to let your guard down Little Damphir?"  
"Get off of me!" I glared at him. He looked back at me with that typical smirk. His eyes sparkled and he leaned down.  
"See you later Little Damphir."  
Everything went blurry and the nightmares started again._

When I woke up it was dark and the trolley was coming around with the aero plane food. Urgh. I took the beef one and ate the mash potato. Only… 3 more hours. 3 more hours of Mr. _Molinja_ Marks' glaring. I sighed and leaned awkwardly back in the squashed chair. I was beginning to regret buying skinny jeans.

I walked through the terminal looking for Adrian and Lissa. I knew they'd both be here, I could feel Lissa's excitement boiling like a cauldron in the back of my mind. It was to much for her to handle so it spilt over the bond and into my mind. It was nice to have some happy emotions there for once. I hardly remembered what it felt like. Then I saw them. Or rather I felt Lissa see me and then I saw them. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and… my mom?! They all say me and Lissa jumped on me practically tackling me to the floor. Eddie and Christian waited politely for her to finish but when it became obvious that she wouldn't they just joined in on the hug. We stood like that for a while. Then I broke apart and gave my mom an awkward hug.  
"Rose, that is by far the stupidest thing you've ever done. Don't you ever do something like that again."  
She tried to be angry. I tried to get pissed off. Everyone was laughing and hugging, Lissa and I were crying and Christian was moaning about how he hated airports.  
Adrian wasn't here. I couldn't believe it. He was the one person I counted on having here.  
"Lissa where's Adrian?"  
She smiled and said, "He's here. He's coming. I don't think we could stop him from coming."  
My mom said, "I want you to stay away from him Rose, I don't like him. You know what he's like…"  
I glared at her. Eddie put his arms around my shoulders, "Don't worry Guardian Hathaway, if he does anything to Rose, he's going to hear from me."  
"Please Eddie everyone knows I kick way more ass than you do."  
Eddie ruffled my hair and I stomped on his toe.

Then I saw him. God he was gorgeous. His green eyes were wide, happy and alert which was strange and almost unheard of. His messy hair flopped adorably to one side and he smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk either. It was a mesmerizing grin so big you could see his fangs. I suddenly remembered that damn kiss. Hell, I could practically feel it. I needed to touch him now – Wait!.. what the hell am i saying?! i swear if this is some kind of freaky compulsion shit i will kill him!  
He noticed my stare and smiled wider, "See something you liked Little Damphir?"  
I quickly turned the stare to a heart-freezing glare but before I could say anything he had me in his arms. My whole body fizzed excitedly and again the adrenaline pumped. It was like some sick kind of joke.  
"I know I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers =) those meant a lot. And so, another chapter. Enjoy and please, please review, even one word goes a long… way.  
thanks. Argh sorry had to reload this chappie, there were so many mistakes I was ashamed  
Mel  
xxx**

"God can you get off of me! I can't breath!"  
He laughed heartily. Shit he had a nice laugh. No, no he had an annoying laugh. What is _wrong_ with me?  
"Oh Little Dhampir, I missed you."  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to Lissa.  
"So where now Liss?"

We all squashed into the car. I got stuck between Adrian and the window. Typical. I had to spend the next few hours practically sitting on his lap. The ride to St. Vlad's would be a long one.  
Adrian, as per usual, was still a spirit student. Lissa stayed with Christian in the guest housing, now also a spirit student. Eddie was her guardian. It was a good thing, he was the only person I'd trust with her.  
I too would be in the guest housing. My mother, as it turned out, had organized for me to graduate late. The only catch was I had to do a few hours of physical training with the students as 'community service' to make up for dropping out. Fun. I got to beat the crap out of students and I was doing a service to the community. At least I could be Lissa's guardian.  
My mom grimaced when I said that. Lissa started playing with her hair, a sure sign of her feeling uncomfortable and Eddie looked out the window, avoiding my gaze.  
"I can, right?"  
My mom got her guardian face on, "Actually Rose Kirokov didn't think it would be a good idea. She thinks Eddie's doing an excellent job and it would be unfair just to replace him because you finally decided to show up. Don't push for it now Rose."  
And that's when something inside me snapped. I suddenly got pissed off, my muscled tensed and I could feel the anger bubble up inside me. I wanted, needed to hit something, scream and beat the shit out of someone.  
"What the hell is wrong with her?!?! What am I supposed to do now?? We all know I'm MEANT to be Lissa's guardian! Now they just want to ship me off to some rich, spoilt, bratty, self-conceited Moroi just because I had to take some months off? They know I'm the best! And Lissa needs the best! What if I'm needed in… New York or something?! Then what?!"  
"Rosemarie!!! What is wrong with you? You will be grateful for what Kirokov is doing for you! And I'm sure they'll find you a perfectly nice Moroi to guard." She glared at me and I focused on breathing normally again.  
"Actually, I requested you as my guardian." Adrian mumbled.  
I stared at him forgetting my anger. Guard Adrian? He blushed. I sat dumbfounded. Janine looked horrified. Something is definitely wrong with this picture.  
She gave him a killer glare, "Absolutely not!"  
Adrian returned the glare, "It makes sense. I could go to the Royal Court anytime I want, if Lissa had to be there I could go too. Every event she has to attend, I have to as well-"  
"No. Rose I forbid you from accepting."  
Adrian slouched down and looked pretty sad. Well if I'm forbidden, I have to do it. Plus what he said made total sense. And it would only been temporary. When the Queen hears about me guarding Adrian, she'll be all to happy to make the swap between me and Eddie. I smiled.  
"I'd love to Adrian."  
He looked at me. I smiled widely and he put his arm around me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Just because of the cold, I told myself. But I couldn't ignore the electricity pulsating between his arm and my neck.  
"I knew you wouldn't resist."  
My mother turned her glare to me and I returned it, smirking. Lissa smiled and relaxed back in to her chair.

"Adrian get your arm off me."  
Eddie glared at him and he pulled his arm off. Adrian grinned widely.  
"I know how you play these games Rose and I can't say I don't enjoy them."  
I rolled my eyes but ignored him. It had been a long, exhausting day and I was really tired. All these feelings, especially the ones I was feeling towards Adrian, were so confusing. I hated it. But at the same time, I kind of enjoyed them… My head was starting to hurt.

I woke up about an hour later. We were almost there. Adrian's arm was around me and I was leaning against his shoulder/arm. I hope I didn't dribble or anything like that. He had a lock of my hair wrapped around his finger.  
"Little Dhampir, you're awake." He said softly. He smiled down at me. He had a nice smile. Pity he always smirked. I shifted off him. I felt so… awkward. I tried to smooth down my hair since it had probably poofed up. Argh.  
The Academy's gates loomed up in front of us. I sighed. It had been a long time. Janine maneuvered the car into a spot and we all hopped out and stretched a bit. I felt a sharp pang of pain near my rib cage. Damn psycho bitch. Eddie took my bag towards the guest housing before I could protest.  
"Rose, come."  
I followed my mother towards Kirokov's office.  
"Ah Rose. I wondered if you'd ever show up again. Pity you dropped out. You showed such promise. You're lucky your mother here was so… persuasive."  
She smiled evilly. I hated this woman. Control Rose. I breathed in deeply, counted to 3 and smiled.  
"Yes well now I'm back and ready."  
"Ah well lets discuss the more… technical matters. How many _Molnija_ marks are due?"  
"21."  
My mothers eyes went big and Kirokov looked like she had trouble swallowing.  
"Are you… sure Rosemarie?"  
"Absolutely. It's not like I would lie about that. Or forget."  
"Of course of course. I'll arrange for them to get done tomorrow. Now I'm sure someone's told you that you'll be staying in the guest housing?" She pulled open a draw and pulled out a set of keys. Great. I got the room next to Adrian.  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
"And that you won't be guarding Vasilissa?" she looked at me sternly.  
I looked down respectfully, "Yes."  
"Luckily for you Lord Ivashkov has requested you. Of course that would require you to stay at the Academy until he has completed his… education. So you would keep the room in the guest house. I trust you will guard him as well as anyone else… I hear you two are known for… arguing. But I must remind you of who he is and how he should be respected."  
I couldn't believe this woman. Did she think I was retarded?  
"Of course."  
"Your promise ceremony should be in about a month. And the training you'll be participating in starts at 8 sharp in the gym, every school day. So first thing Monday Rose… You will be training with Guardian Yelvich. Though, Rose, please don't be too rough with the kids. We don't want to many casualties."  
Too rough? Phesh. Please I'd be as rough as needed.  
"With all due respect a Strigoi doesn't ever hold back, we must prepare them properly."  
She nodded. "That's all Rose. Guardian Hathaway, thank you for staying with us these last few weeks. I look forward to seeing you again."  
Janine nodded and we walked out.  
"When you leaving?" I asked.  
"Tonight actually. Rose. But please, don't get involved with Ivashkov."  
I glared at the floor.  
"And please, please don't run off like that again."  
"I won't."  
She looked at me. "Okay I best be leaving. Bye Rose."  
"Bye mom."  
I walked off towards the guest housing. My feet hurt, my stomach ached and I just wanted to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Fumbling with the keys to my new room and wondering where Eddie stashed my bag I suddenly doubled over with pain. Something was definitely wrong with my ribs. Swallowing it back I straightened up. It only hurts when I twist my torso. So I just won't twist. Simple enough.

I sighed and opened the room door. Home. Not to bad. The door opened to my bedroom slash lounge. There was one other door, one leading to my bathroom. It was modest, but I liked it. I sat down and waited. For what I don't know. I suppose I just needed to take it all in. Three weeks ago I was still tracking Dimitri, still foolishly holding on to the tiny shred of hope that we could work everything out. Now he's dead, I killed him and I'm back at St. Vlad's, right where it all began. Except something was different. There was a certain… energy that I hadn't felt before. A kind of excitement. And I liked it, no matter how confusing it all was.

There was a knock at the door and Eddie ambled in, dragging my bag behind him.  
"Right Rose here's your stuff."  
"Thanks Ed." I smiled at him. It was sweet of him to bring it for me.  
"And I have strict orders to take you with me, by force if necessary." He looked at me sternly and I hopped off the couch, wincing slightly.  
"Where are we going?" following him out.  
He stopped and opened Adrian's door, "Err… next door."

Lissa, Adrian and Christian were all seated in the lounge, Lissa had a ridiculous party hat on and Adrian was pouring champagne. They all smiled up at me. Well, Christian didn't but I didn't expect him to. He managed not to make a sarcastic remark, so that's something. Adrian handed me a champagne flute. I looked at the gold liquid with impossibly tiny bubbles sparkling away. I once heard that the smaller the bubbles, the better the quality. I'm not sure if that's correct but since it does come from Adrian…

"Let the celebrations begin." He smiled up at me. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I felt my heart flutter then furiously beat. No, no, no, no! This _cannot_ be happening!  
"What celebrations?"  
Please, please tell me I didn't forget a birthday…  
"You coming home silly!" Lissa answered.  
"Now, a toast to Rose." Eddie said holding up his glass. Everyone raised and I blushed. Adrian drained his glass, smiled like he was up to no good, and said, "Now, lets get this party started!"  
He stood up and got out a bottle of Jagermeister.

An hour later and everyone was pretty schnozzled. Lissa and Christian had started making out on the couch, quite passionately (ie disgustingly). Eddie hadn't touched the Jager, drinking soda instead. He had Guardian duty tomorrow at 8. Adrian, on the contrary, was possibly the only person more smashed than I was. They say the fitter you are, the quicker you get drunk, so I really had no hope. He held it way better than I did. My head was spinning and I barely knew what I was saying. All I know is that it was making Adrian laugh and I couldn't stop it. Lissa and Christian wandered out waving a goodbye and Eddie followed. I kept drinking. I was happy, laughing and I really didn't have a care in the world. The whole world was spinning slightly and I could_ feel_ the music in the background. It was right in my chest, pumping right along with my heart. I needed to dance. Much to Adrian's amusement I stood up and danced. I didn't care what I looked like and I didn't care what I was doing. I knew Adrian was enjoying the way my body rocked and flowed along with the music. Hell, I knew I looked good. I closed my eyes and took another swig of the vodka I had poured myself. My hair was tousled and messy, my top was crinkled and I hadn't felt this great in ages. I smiled and carried on dancing. I felt Adrian's hands on my hips and knew he was up as well. Suddenly the music which had me so memorized a moment ago wasn't there anymore. The little world I fell into disappeared when I opened my eyes and looked at Adrian. His hands where hot on my skin and his clove-smoke scent swirled around me making my stomach flip over. His eyes were magnets, bottomless emerald green pools. I couldn't look away. It was impossible. I remembered what it felt like to kiss him. I needed that kiss. My whole body craved it. Then my stupid, drunk mouth had to ruin it all.  
"Did you kiss me in the dream?"  
Adrian tensed up and he stuttered, "I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. Really Little Dhampir I'm sorry."  
He started to pull out of my hold but I pulled him closer.  
I couldn't stop what I was saying anymore, I didn't know what I was saying anymore, "I liked it."

His mouth crashed down on mine. First softly and gently making my knees turn to jelly.. His tongue traced the outline of my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Then he wasn't kissing me so softly anymore. It felt like everyone of my nerve endings caught on fire. I could feel that damn kiss from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet and everywhere in between. It felt like someone had stuck my finger in an electrical socket yet I had never felt a better feeling in my life. I thought I was going to explode and melt at the same time. Every hair on my body stood on end and my skin felt super sensitive. I could feel every part of my body that was touching Adrian, and I knew every part that wasn't touching him wanted to. I was Rose Hathaway anymore, I wasn't hard, wild, sharp and broken. I was a new person, some fantastic girl that was kissing possibly the most eligible bachelor in the world. Not only that but I was kissing Adrian, my Adrian. The cocky, arrogant, sweet, kind and generous friend. The kiss seemed to be doing things for him to, his arms were around me now, holding me just as tight as I wanted him to. I wrapped my arms around him. It was possibly the only thing holding me up. The room was spinning but for a different reason this time. I was on fire. I had never been kissed like this before in my life. It would seem that the only reason he was kissing me was to prove that he was kissing me. And that was the truth of it, Adrian was kissing me. He was kissing me like I had never been kissed before. I never wanted it to end. The dream kiss was nothing compared to this. Everything about him overpowered me. I couldn't think, I couldn't stop but I didn't want to. I literally become putty in his hands. Damn him for being such a bloody good kisser. I didn't feel drunk and fuzzy any more, I felt alive and hyper aware of Adrian. I didn't think anymore, I felt. I felt Adrian up against me. My heart thudded fast. Maybe I was having a heart attack. Maybe I don't care. It was like I was floating up and nothing on Earth mattered more than this. Hell, nothing existed on Earth other than me and Adrian.

Adrian stopped and pulled back. Stop stopping! My breathing was ragged and his was worse. My lips felt delightfully bruised. He leaned his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.  
"Wow."  
I looked up at him and smiled. The world spun worse than before and my ribs ached. Adrian moved his hand from the small of my back to the side of my head. He held my face in his hand then tilted his head down and started kissing my neck. He started right where your neck meets your shoulder on your collar bone and kissed a path up my neck. it tickled slightly. My whole neck melted. I could feel every individual kiss on my neck, everyone of them tingled pleasantly. He had just got to my jaw when there was a knock at the door. Sighing Adrian went to go answer. I sat back down on the couch. My head throbbed. I closed my eyes and leaned back. I heard Eddie saying that he had left his coat behind. I heard him walk towards me.  
"Looks like Rose passed out…"  
He laughed.  
"What?"  
Adrian sounded confused and he was still slightly out of breath.  
"Her bed's still not made at her place. The linen arrived after she left. I can go make it…"  
"No, no it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Adrian? On the couch? Who would have thought."  
I felt Eddie's strong arms lift me up and carry me to the bed. I wanted to tell them I would be fine sleeping in my room. I wanted to tell them I could make my own bed. But instead I fell asleep.

I woke up with my head pounding. I could feel someone's cool fingers dancing on my stomach. It should have hurt, the bruise was so bad it was a deep purple, almost black in some places. But it was like they were hardly touching me. I didn't remember where I was, why I was here, or how I got here. I tried to sit up. The room spun as blood rushed to my head. _Woah, head rush_.  
"Where am I?"  
My voice hurt my ears and my throat ached from speaking. I was hungry too.  
"Your at St. Vlad's Little Dhampir."  
I remembered it now. I remembered Kirokov and Janine. I remembered the party. I remembered kissing Adrian. Oh God. What have I done? I looked sharply to my left. The quick movement made the room spin. Adrian was lying next to me, propped up on one elbow. His hair was messier than I had ever seen it. I kind of liked it. He was frowning with concentration. I sat up more and watched his fingers dance across my purple stomach. I knew I shouldn't let him touch my stomach. What the hell does he think he's doing? Even if my skin buzzed and tingled under his touch. But I watched still noticing that the paths that his fingers had made were maybe half a shade lighter than the rest of the bruise. He was trying to heal me.  
"Adrian leave it, I'm fine."  
He looked up at me with his eyes full of concern, concern for me I felt my stomach swoop like it does when you ride a roller coaster, "Rose, you're not fine."  
His whole hand moved to hold the side where your rib cage meets your stomach and his thumb gently rubbed the last couple of ribs, from just under my bra to just under my rib cage. My heart thudded furiously. I hoped he couldn't hear it.  
"I've been trying for almost 20 minutes to heal this part of the bruise, but it won't budge. Now I might not be the best healer but if the rest of the bruise at least changed colour…"  
I pushed his hand off me, "What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying I think you've broken something Little Dhampir."  
I turned to look at the clock and felt a pain in the exact spot where his hand was, it was like the rib was agreeing.

I didn't flinch though. I hopped off the bed and waited for the room to stop spinning. I needed to get back to my room and get clean, then eat, then go to the _Molnija_ ceremony.

Adrian was next to me in a flash.  
"Rose please promise me you'll get it checked out."  
"Oh so you do know my name."  
He ignored my remark and looked at me.  
"Fine I'll go. Now can I leave?"  
I glared at him. He smirked at me.

Back at my room I found my shower stuff and headed into the shower. I let the hot water wash away everything and tried hard not to think. I didn't want to remember last night and how Adrian made me feel. Because now I was confused. Did I love him? Did I hate him? He was annoying and self righteous. I knew I disliked him before I left. But I knew last night there wasn't a doubt in my mind, I loved him.

Argh so much for not thinking. I stepped out freshly cleaned. After brushing my teeth I wrestled a comb through my hair, even though Lissa says that's how you split the ends. I quickly pulled on some decent clothes and plaited my hair. It had gotten very long, up to my elbows. I thought about cutting it. Not all of it. More like a side fringe. I'd speak to Lissa, she was good with these kind of things.

I made it to the dining hall just in time to see Eddie return from duty. He smiled at me and together we grabbed some food. Talking about mostly crap and getting teased merciless for passing out Eddie and I had breakfast/lunch. Eddie told me my Molnija ceremony started in an hour. Great. An hour to kill. I suppose I could go see the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later I emerged, braced and fuming. Dr. Olendzki wasn't to happy to have me back. She announced that I had serious bruising; one cracked rib and probably knocked my head to hard as I kept spacing out.

It wasn't because of the knock. It was Adrian. And a hangover. I still had hardly any memory of what happened last night, and what I did remember scared the living daylights out of me. I was hoping that the… feelings I felt were exaggerated by the booze. But this morning, I really have no idea what I was thinking. I can not believe it. And I won't believe it. I know I don't like Adrian. I know it.

Olendzki said I wouldn't be allowed to train for the next week or so. Great. At least she avoided any prying questions I knew she, along with everyone else, was dying to ask.

A blond Guardian was waiting outside the clinic. When I came out he started following me. What the hell?  
"Rose? Rose Hathaway?"  
I stopped and glared at him.  
"I'm Dom, Dominic Yelvich."  
He smiled and held out his hand, I shook it. His name sounded familiar.  
"We're going to do the training for the novices together?"  
"Oh right." I smiled and we walked to the school hall where my marks were getting done. He jabbered on about teaching techniques but I didn't hear a word he said. I was trying to count his _Molnija_ marks; I got to 55 before they disappeared into his shirt. He didn't look older than 25. He was a badass. Which was surprising since looking at him he didn't seem the kind of guy who could take on a Strigoi. It's not that he wasn't built for it (because he was, he had broad shoulders and huge biceps. Looked like any typical American football player. The girls must be falling over themselves to get to him) he just looked to… nice. Like he would never stab anything, not even a Strigoi.

When we got to the hall he squeezed my arm and said, "Ah Rose good luck. I must say the worst thing about the whole business for me is the tattooing. I'm absolutely petrified of needles. "  
I looked up at him. He must be joking.  
"You'd think after getting this many done I'd be used to the whole thing but I'm really not. I'm such a baby when it comes to these kinds of things, needles and spiders. I hate them with a passion."  
Adrian had walked up to us. He put his arm around my waist. I wiggled out of it. I can't believe he thinks he can just put his arm around me like that. He didn't even smell like alcohol. His annoying perky mood was seemingly also a form of medication. Or maybe he had started using more hard core stuff. By that I mean drugs.  
"Morning Yelvich."  
He didn't seem high… besides drugs would be 'below' the almighty Lord Ivashkov.  
"Lord Ivashkov! You're alive and living. I was beginning to think that you being here was just a rumor."  
Adrian smiled, "Yelvich, in times like these a man can only hide what he knows by hiding himself."

We walk into the hall leaving a very confused Dom behind.  
"Adrian, what on earth were you going on about?"  
"My Little Dhampir I honestly don't have the faintest clue."  
"You're drunk aren't you."  
"No. Not at all. I'm just happy I guess."  
I rolled my eyes and he smiled. And annoyingly enough, my heart twittered.  
"I must say though Rose, lately your aura has been… on fire so to say. One of the most amazing things I've ever seen. Like a dull gold edged with black. But the most amazing thing is that there is almost gray smoke swirling in it. Amazing."  
I raised my eyebrows at him and he rambled on about the swirling colour.  
"Adrian shut up."  
"I know you love me Little Dhampir. Everyone loves me. Even you. You just have a funny way of showing it."  
Before I could defend myself he had gone off to talk to Alberta. Not fair. He knows how I hate her. He annoys me so much.

Two hours and 21 marks later I was done. The Dhampir who did my marks instructed me to keep the bandage on at least until supper and to clean it every night for the next week. I was still hungry (I hadn't had a 'home' cooked meal in about… oh 6 months. The stuff here was tasty and didn't make me feel sick). After I was done getting tattooed and congratulated I walked out to the dining hall, not bothering to wait for Adrian or Dom. Lissa and Eddie came however.  
"Adrian and Christian have just gone to the feeders."  
I gave her the look. If she even guessed what happened last night I think I'd die. I know she's my best friend and all but the problem is that I know she'll only encourage it, Liss loves Adrian like a brother.  
"Lissa, why would I want to know where Adrian is? I don't actually care."  
Lissa gave me a strange look, "Uh, Rose, you are guarding him now. Or will be."  
I blushed. Of course she was telling me because of my Guardian duty.  
"Oh right… um. Should I go with or something."  
"I think Zaia has it covered."  
I must of looked at her strangely since she explained, "Zaia. She's Christian's guardian. Well for now. He wants to change. She just gets very nervous around him and he doesn't think she'll cope when we leave the academy."  
"Change?"  
"You know Christian. He's so… fussy. You're lucky you passed by his standards."  
I have to admit guarding Christian wasn't that bad. Not bad at all actually. We made one badass team. Sometimes when I was away I kind of missed Christian. Not that I'd tell anyone.  
"Rose, what's going on?"  
Lissa stopped and Eddie politely stayed pretty far away from us, giving us some privacy.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just feel like I don't know you anymore Rose. You've barely told me a thing since you've come back. I don't know where you've been, what you've been up to, how you're feeling, nothing Rose. Now I know it must have been hard, but you told Adrian more than you told me Rose. Adrian."  
She looked at me, her jade eyes were wide and hurt. I could feel the hurt through the link, raw and confused.  
"I'm sorry Lissa. Things have just been so busy. I haven't really had a chance. But tonight we'll have a girls night. I'll tell Eddie I've got you covered. We'll talk all night about anything and everything. I've missed that Lissa. More than anything."  
She smiled and nodded. I knew she had a million things she wanted to ask. It would be a long night. We walked on and Eddie followed.  
"So Rose, can I ask you something now? Just one thing."  
I tried to see what it was, but she had put up a small wall. She, like Adrian, must of gotten stronger.  
"Um… depends."  
"No Rose you have to promise you'll answer it."  
I looked at her, she was excited and could hardly contain herself.  
"Fine, fine I promise."  
"What on earth is going on between you and Ad-"  
"NOO! Not that question!"  
"I knew it!"  
"Lissa you can't possibly know it because I don't even know it."  
"Come on Rose, its so obvious. He loves you."  
"Adrian? Haha! Lissa he's like the biggest womanizer out there. He doesn't know what love is. He just wants what he can't have."  
"No Rose I think its more than that. I really think he loves you."  
I tried to see what she was thinking but she was pointedly thinking about skiing. What was she hiding?  
"And why would you say that?"  
"Rose it's so obvious. He hasn't had a single… whatever Adrian Ivashkov has with women since he met you, he drinks himself stupid when you're not here, he emerges from his house (where he spent all day tracking your bank withdrawals) only when you arrive and he does anything you tell him. And there was the whole thing about him giving you money."  
"Lissa I didn't think he'd give me that much."  
"Well he did, and his father wasn't happy about it."  
I thought about it. There was so much money in the account that I was tested for corruption and fraud at one point. And Adrian a hermit?  
"He must of left the house."  
"Rose, he was worse than I used to be."  
She looked at me seriously. We were outside the hall now but we stood outside talking anyway.  
"Still. He doesn't _love_ me."  
"Rose, trust me, he does."  
"Well… what do I do now?"  
"Do you like him? Love him?"  
"I…"

I had to tell someone. And Lissa was my best friend. I knew I could trust her with anything.  
"I don't know Lissa. I promised him I'd give him a chance."  
Lissa blushed, "Yeah… I know."  
"Is there anything he didn't tell you??"  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
She was avoiding the question. But I told her about last night (or at least what I remembered) and this morning.  
"Rose!!! What do you mean? You KISSED ADRIAN!!!"  
A novice looked at me in surprise, Eddie raised his eyebrows. Oh my God.  
"Lissa!!! SHHHHH!!!! And that's way more than one question."  
"NOOO! Why would I kiss Adrian?!? LISSA you are so FUNNY!" I said loudly. Eddie started laughing to himself. Great, I have just succeeded in making myself look like a complete moron.  
I marched up to Eddie, the novice didn't worry me, "Say anything to anyone and I'll kill you Castile."  
"Who would I tell Hathaway? Or should I say Ivashkov?"  
"No, you shouldn't."

I glared at him. He carried on laughing but shut up. God. Boys can be so immature sometimes.  
"You too Lissa. Say NOTHING."  
She nodded but had this smug look on her face. Oh yeah, I was in for it later. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know I said I was going to take a break but I couldn't. The need to write is present. So instead this FF is going to finish up pretty soon unless I get some idea, but I'd rather finish this one and start a new FF with a real plot. One that is carefully planned etc, this was a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing. In my desperation for RosexAdrian. Believe me though I've had that experience before, a FF that is purely for two characters to get together. Then they do and I try make up a plot 7 chapters in. The result is a forced epic that falls victim to writers block. So here is my longest chapter yet. Tada. THANK YOU A LOT!!! GRACIA (**ie grassy-arse haha!) **! DANKE! NGIYABONGA! OBRIGADO! DENKE! DANKIE! MERCI! and I think that's all the languages I know… to my FANTASTIC reviewers. You guys ROCK. Who reads A/Ns anyway?  
Mel  
Xxx**

I looked around my room. My, admittedly small amount, of pillows lay strewn on the floor in front of my tiny television. Blankets were all over the couch and a small pile of DVDs lay on the coffee table. I was wearing black boxer shorts and a tight, white JT top. Ie my version of pajamas. To make Lissa happy though I wore my huge fluffy slippers. The pink fuzzy kind that looked like the are trying to eat you from the feet up. Hardly anything to kick ass in. But tonight I wasn't kicking ass. I hadn't been this… comfortable and girly in months. A sleepover, I missed that.

Lissa should have been here 15minutes ago and I was getting pretty frustrated. Lissa was never, ever late. Sighing I flopped down on the couches and turned on my radio.  
I must give Adrian the card back. I thought. It was one of those random thoughts my head just said. More like a direct message from… er…

"ROSE!"

Lissa bounded in with an arm load of sleepover crap. Nail polish, pillows, popcorn, face crap, she had it all. I sighed. Operation torture begins. Lissa was wearing a pink pajama top that said, GO GIRL in gray letters across her chest. A bunny with pom-poms was next to the writing. Her long pajama pants were gray with the bunny doing various cheer poses and she had the same slippers on as me. She looked cute. In a girly way.  
"Okay Rose first things first lets get your hair done!"  
She ran over to the radio and switched it off. She grabbed my hairbrush and hopped over to me, brandishing the brush evilly.  
"Now I was thinking like a prom style up do with a few tendrils hanging down? Or maybe just curl it…"  
She started fishing around in her duffle bag and pulled out a hairstraightener. I groaned.  
"Actually Liss I was thinking of getting some side bangs cut… what do you think? We can go to the mall this weekend. I need some new clothes too."

Lissa pulled out a pair of scissors. Is there anything she didn't bring?  
"No Lissa. No way."  
"Aw come on Rose. I know what I'm doing! I cut my own hair! Plus I've always wanted to cut yours. I swear I won't do much, just a trim and a side bang. I promise if I mess up I'll take you to the hairdresser tomorrow! But I won't. I promise Rose. Please??"  
"Well,-"  
I didn't even get my answer out before she pounced. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.  
"Lissa don't trim it."  
"But Rose you have dead ends!"  
"Lissa… don't okay? Doesn't my hair have to be wet?"  
She giggled. "Right… go shower."  
I felt a cloud settle over me.  
"Okay Lissa."  
I was still dazed when the water hit me. After wetting my hair I jumped out, slightly pissed off. Getting my pjs back on I stormed into the room. I can't believe my best friend just used compulsion on me!  
"Lissa! Did you do what I know you did??"  
"Rose, it just happens sometimes! Calm down and close your eyes. Now your not allowed to open them until I'm completely finished! And I do mean completely."

An hour later my eyes were still closed. I was feeling pretty vulnerable and confused but I knew if I opened them Lissa would be really disappointed. I heard the scissors snapping away, right by my right cheek bone. I felt the hairdryer. I sensed the hairstraightener. Finally Lissa seemed finished. She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Rose you look GORGEOUS!"  
"So can I open my eyes now?"  
"No… I still got to do your make up silly!"  
"Make up! Oh yay! You know how I love that stuff. Especially when the mascara smudges and I look like a raccoon. The bandit look is so… kinky."  
"Rose shut up I can't get your lip gloss on when your talking."  
"No heaven forbid! Not the lip gloss!"  
Lissa squirted some of the gooey crap in my mouth. I kept quiet after that.

Finally Lissa seemed ready to unveil the new me. She made me stand up and led me to the mirror.  
"Okay okay Rose are you ready?"  
"Yes Lissa!"  
"Okay… three… two… one… open!"  
Lissa stepped back and took her hands off my eyes. I looked at my reflection. I barely recognized myself. The girl in the mirror actually looked… well beautiful. Her long brown hair was similar to mine. But every strand lay perfectly straight, sleek and sexy. It spilled from her head to her elbows, never frizzing or knotting. A long side bang framed one side of her face, coming close but not actually covering her wide, dangerous eyes. Her skin was a perfect smooth mocha colour, her full lips a subtle wine stained colour and sparkling slightly from the lipgloss. Her eyebrows were arched and perfect, dark and challenging. Her eyes were fringed with thick dark lashes and had that perfect smokey-eye look. Her cheekbones stood out slightly, brushed with a subtle red-brown colour. I looked completely beautiful, dangerous and unobtainable. I looked like a… model. Lissa looked on like a proud parent.  
"My God Lissa what have you done?"  
Lissa looked hurt and pouted, "I thought I did it pretty well. I thought you'd like it Rose."  
"That, that can't be me Lissa. I look… beautiful. I look… wow."  
"Rose, you are wow. There isn't a guy in the school who doesn't think so."  
"Lissa that's not true."  
"Rose it is. But the night is still young and we have better things to discuss."  
She hopped back to the couch and I followed still shocked about what I looked like. Lissa pulled out all 15 of her nail polish bottles.  
"Right for you I was thinking a crimson red and for me… jade green. What do you think?"  
"I think-"  
"Right, hand Rose."  
I gave her my hand and the manicure began. I wondered how long it would be until she started interrogating me.

"So Rose… what's going on?"  
Karma. I'd jinxed it.  
"Oh.. er, with what Liss?"  
She looked up from my hand, "Adrian."  
I heard a voice behind me sing, "Coming darlings!"  
Lissa and I turned around and saw Adrian standing by a now open door. He was grinning and he let out a wolf whistle when he saw me. I glared at him.  
"My my Little Dhampir! You are looking breathtaking! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"  
I put my hand on my hip and gave him my best piss off look. Which was pretty hard considering my stomach was doing some serious flipping.

"What are you doing here Adrian?"  
He strolled in, "Well I heard there was a girls night going on next door and-"  
"So are you in actual fact a girl Adrian? Or was the lure of me and Lissa in pajamas too much for you to resist?"  
Boys, it must be said, have an unnatural fascination with girls sleepovers. I blame the media. And their filthy minds.  
"Little Dhampir why must you always be so suspicious? I was doing this purely for your sake. Everyone knows a girls night isn't a girls night until you add some vodka and a handsome, rich and funny playboy. And lucky enough for you I happen to be three of the four."  
"Adrian I got drunk last night. I'm getting drunk again. And which of the four aren't you? Handsome?"  
I raised one eyebrow.

"Rose I'm hurt. I meant a playboy."  
"Oh please Adrian. You are a notorious playboy."  
"Used to be. I have changed my ways. I never thought you to be a fluffy slipper kind of girl Rose. I am pleasantly surprised. And I'd just like to add that I had a great time last night!"  
He looked at me and winked. Oh God. He definitely remembered. I pretended not to.  
"What would it take to get you to leave?"  
"Leave you two foxes alone? I'd be damned if I did!"  
I rolled my eyes and Lissa giggled. She turned and put some chick flick in the DVD player. Adrian squashed up as close as possible to me on the couch. Lissa turned off all the lights and closed the blinds. It was completely pitch black. I felt goose bumps form as my stupid body realized how close Adrian was to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't wiggle out of it. My stupid brain kept repeating _oh my God oh my God oh my God he's next to me in the dark!!!!_ it was sickening really. I got up and fetched the popcorn, but the truth of it was that I needed to clear my head. I was confused all over again. I took three deep breaths and sat back on the couch, this time quite some distance away from Adrian. It didn't work, 5 minutes later he was just as close as he was before, but he didn't put his arm around me. I figured he did it because of my neck, and to be honest it did hurt slightly when he touched it. That was thoughtful of him.

He turned his head and put it so close to my neck you would have thought he was biting me, "Hey Rose?"  
The sound mixed with the feel of his breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine. I shook it off and tried to put as much venom in my whisper as it was possible, (there wasn't much venom) "Yeah what?"  
"I meant it."  
He kept his head where it was, "Meant what Adrian?"  
"You really do look ravishing."  
"Ravishing? Beautiful? Who knew that you knew so many synonyms for pretty?"  
Adrian chuckled, "Pretty doesn't do you justice. You look alluring, appealing, beauteous, bewitching, charming, comely, dazzling, delightful, divine, enticing, excellent, exquisite, fascinating, foxy, good-looking, gorgeous, ideal, magnificent, marvelous, pulchritudinous, radiant, refined, resplendent, statuesque, stunning, sublime, taking… Rose there aren't words to describe how beautiful you are…"  
I felt my insides soften and I looked at him. His eyes were serious and sincere, for once there wasn't a hint of mocking or joking in them.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
Damn! It slipped out before I could even think about what I was saying. The worst part was that my voice came out all vulnerable and… urgh so typically girly. I hated it when girls said or did things like that in movies, and here I was doing it.  
"Of course I do Little Dhampir."  
He leaned towards me and looked me right in the eye. His aestival blue-green eyes more captivating than ever. They were the same colour as the ocean before a storm. A deep turquoise-green colour. I felt myself drowning. No no no no this had happened wayyy too many times for my liking!

I couldn't remember or think of anything else right then. It was all about Adrian again. His lips met mine softly and it felt… right. It felt like they belonged there. It wasn't animalistic and passionate like last night. It was soft and caring, loving. It was a sweet gesture. The adrenaline started was pulsating through me and I found Adrian's hand and squeezed it. It was over before it had ever really began. We stared at each other, fingers intertwined. Neither of us really expected that. It was confusing, frustrating annoying and amazing all at the same time.  
"Wow."  
Lissa sat watching the movie in front of me, she clearly had no idea what was going on. Adrian smiled the huge goofy smile and I couldn't help returning it. Then we turned and watched the rest of the movie, though for the life of me I had no idea what happened. Lissa must of suspected something since she turned around and gave me this little smile. She also winked. Lissa never winks.

I felt all fuzzy and happy inside. Until I realized what I'd done.  
This time I really had no excuse, I was awake, I was sober. The only possible explanation was a lingering hangover or possible ink poisoning from my tattooing. Can either cause deliria? I sighed. I didn't even believe it, not even for one moment. Not even in my head.

I got up to go to the toilet. I needed to think again. As I got up Adrian followed. No, no, no that would completely ruin the purpose of my little walk.  
"You sit back down Adrian." I hissed, poking him in the chest.  
Adrian looked surprised but didn't sit, "No Rose."  
I stared up at him, he called me Rose.  
"Rose, we need to talk."  
Lissa was no longer pretending not to listen. She turned around to face us and stared, her eyes wide and her brows furrowed. I glared at her and pulled Adrian out of my room. We stood in the hallway, me glaring in my fuzzy slippers and him glaring right back at me.  
"What Adrian?"  
I was angry. I know I had no excuse, but I was just so damn confused. I hated how anyone, especially someone like Adrian Ivashkov, could make me feel so confused, so weak yet at the same time I knew I wanted that. I liked that feeling. The problem was now, who was I? I wasn't Rose. Rose was nothing if not strong. And I wasn't strong then.  
"Don't what me Rose. You know exactly what."  
"I do hey? Yeah? _SO_?"  
"So Rose. So now what Rose? What's happening?"  
"Why you asking me Adrian? I know just as much as you do. Now what Adrian?"  
Adrian softened, "You know what I want Little Dhampir… but is that what you want?"

Immediately I was struck dumb. I wasn't used to this choice. I wanted Adrian to argue and fight with me. I wanted him to annoy me so much I couldn't stand to be in his presence. I wanted to hate him so much that I couldn't think of him without grimacing. I didn't want to be worried about his feelings, I didn't want to have all this fission happen when he came near me, I didn't want to ever be this confused again. Some things you just can't control though, and this was obviously one of them.  
"Adrian I don't know what I want anymore."  
"Look Rose, I might not be an expert on all this, but I've kissed a lot, really a lot, of girls. But never, not once, was it anything like that. Never. Not even close Little Dhampir."  
I looked at him, he stood there fumbling awkwardly with his hands, I smiled. Adrian was feeling awkward.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Rose, I'm not going to force you into anything. Even if you promised. But I want to know, please just tell me honestly, what do you think of me? Would you ever give me a chance?"  
He was clearly nervous. He was frowning and looking at the floor.  
I said gently, "Adrian. I don't know what I'm feeling now. I've never felt like this, not since him. I just don't know Adrian. If anyone deserves a chance, its you Adrian. I'm not going to back down on any promises. Just not right now Adrian. I just got back and with him and everything. I'm sorry."  
Adrian had me in his arms in an instant. He kissed the top of my head. I liked how it all felt. How it made me felt. I felt secure and safe, I felt happy. I felt… loved.  
"Don't ever be sorry for being honest Little Dhampir. I understand. And I'll wait for you. Always."  
"Adrian I don't understand. I mean why wait? There's not much to wait for. There prettier girls, there certainly nicer girls. And you know they'll never say no to you."  
"Rose, Rose. You just don't get it do you? I like how difficult you are. I like arguing with you and fighting. I love how you just don't give a shit. You won't just give me what I want."  
"What do you mean I don't get it? What don't I get?"  
"Rose… I love you."

Oh my God did he just say what I think he said???

Adrian kissed the top of my head again and went into his room, not once looking me in the eye. I wandered back into my room, completely speechless.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have one heck of a lot of explaining to do. What the hell just happened??? And this time, we cut the crap, you're talking now and your telling everything."  
"Lissa. He loves me."  
"Oh… Rose why do you look so… so shocked?"  
"Liss, I'm so screwed."

**Review? I want to know… Adrian and Rose now or some drama ;) press the button and let me know. Maybe the button obsession is because I'm blonde….**

**Button!**

**bUtToN!**

**BUTTON!**

… **press it… you know you want to. **

**BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lissa sat on the couch grinning suspiciously at me. I looked back at her. We stood like that for about 15 minutes then Lissa pulled a funny face and I laughed.  
"Screwed hey Rose? Wow I didn't think things had gone that far…"  
I hit Lissa with a pillow and she lay on the floor giggling.  
"Lissa stop this isn't funny."  
"Rose its hilarious. I can't believe you're shocked."  
"I need your help Liss! I don't know what I'm going to do!"  
"Well I don't either. I don't even know what you've done so I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you what to do…"  
I sat down and mentally kicked myself for even letting Adrian in tonight. I should of forced him out like I would've 6 months ago. If I had I wouldn't have this problem. Okay so I would. But I could pretend I didn't. Instead… I sighed.

"Earth to Rose? This is Lissa, you have a problem."  
"Earth to Lissa I know."  
"Well Earth to Rose tell me instead of thinking about your boyfriend."  
"Earth to Lissa, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"Well please can we stop doing all the 'Earth to's. I feel like a five year old."  
"Fine. But you started it."  
"Shut up and tell me the damn story already!"  
Lissa was so annoyed and excited at the same time that she was practically bouncing out of her skin. I decided to make her wait a bit longer… draw it out a little… drive her a little nuts.  
"I don't know if I should I mean privacy you know? Plus I'm not sure if your emotionally ready to handle the whole story."  
"ROSE!"  
I could feel her annoyance overspill through the bond. It was driving her insane not knowing.  
"Lissa, I'm really quite tired it's been a really long day…"  
Lissa started throwing pillows at me.  
"Ooooo violence! Lissa that's no way for a princess to behave!" I said, hitting her back. What followed was a long and giggly pillow fight.  
Then Lissa suddenly launched her tiny self on me and had me pinned down, she caught me by surprise.  
Lissa, straddling me and holding my wrists down, said in a booming voice, "Ooooo the weak and helpless Princess Vasilissa, last of the Dragomir bloodline, has the almighty and invincible Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway pinned down in a matter of seconds!"  
I laughed and rolled us over so she was being pinned down, "The tables have turned Princess, didn't anyone ever tell you never to pick a fight with someone bigger than you?"  
Lissa laughed and said, "Rose, that's so hypocritical! You always pick fights with people bigger than you!"  
"Okay then… never pick a fight with someone stronger than you."  
Lissa laughed again. "Okay, okay point made now can you get off me? I'm being squashed!"  
I climbed off of her laughing as I did so.

The laughter died in my throat when I looked up and saw Adrian standing by the open door again, his smile naughty as ever. Damn! I really should start locking that damn door! He started clapping.  
"Adrian?!" I said.  
"Adrian?????" Lissa shrieked jumping off the floor.  
"My my that really was some show Princess and Little Dhampir!"  
Lissa blushed, "It wasn't what it looked like, we weren't really fighting."  
"Oh I know. Looked quite the opposite." He winked and his leering smile got wider.  
"Adrian! It certainly wasn't like that either!" Lissa said horrified.  
"Awww more is the pity. Oh well can't blame me can you? Two hot girls like you guys rolling around on top of one another."  
Lissa glared at him and I crossed my arms.  
"I'm only one man. Sometimes the hormones get the better of me."  
Lissa through a pillow at him. He ducked it and staggered towards us. And that's when I realized he was drunk. No, he was beyond drunk. He was completely shitfaced.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly. He stopped clapping and looked a bit taken aback by my tone.  
"I just wanted to…" I glared at him harder and he looked hurt.  
"Never mind then."  
He turned and tried to walk out the door. He missed the door and hit the door frame. He immediately fell to the floor. Lissa went to go help him.  
"Rose come help me pick him up, I can't carry him."  
"He wants to get pissed, he can pick himself up."  
"Rose! Why are you being so mean??"  
I sighed and dragged Adrian back to his room. Thank God he didn't throw up.  
He looked up at me with his big, sad, emerald eyes, "Rose… my Little Dhampir. I'm so so so sorry."  
I said nothing and tried to open his door and keep him upright at the same time.  
"I wish I didn't say anything earlier. I wish I just shut my big mouth and stayed in my room. I wish I didn't mess everything up. I wish-"  
He was getting more and more morbid and upset with each wish. I hated seeing him like this, pathetic. It wasn't Adrian.  
_Great Rose, you even managed to screw up Adrian Ivashkov.  
_"Adrian, shut up. It's okay."  
"No it isn't. I screwed it up Rose. Now we'll never give it a shot. You'll never give me a shot."  
He looked at me. He was really upset. And really drunk.  
"I will Adrian. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't screw anything up." _I did_.

He smiled up at me, "Yay!" He flung his arms around me.

I could smell the drink on him. It was so strong it stung my nose.  
"Okay Adrian you can let go now we need to go inside."  
Adrian buried his face into my hair and sighed.  
"I didn't think I'd be this… happy."

He rambled and mumbled on into my hair. Sighing I dragged him into his own room. It wasn't easy, I may be a Dhampir but Adrian weighed a hell of a lot more than me. I put him in his bed and took of his shoes and loosened the first button of his shirt. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. I put a blanket over him and poured a glass of water for when he woke up. I was his guardian (almost) after all. I couldn't just dump him there.  
He was asleep before I had even finished. He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping. He really was beautiful. His whole face was flawless. I just stopped to watch him. He drooled in his sleep, I made a mental note of that. It could be used against him in the future. There was a scar right at the top of his neck, under his right ear. I looked at it closer. What?? A Strigoi bite mark? It couldn't be.  
But it was. It was hard like marble and even more impossibly pale than he was. The skin was raised slightly and it was cooler than the rest of him. Just like mine. I stroked the scar and wondered how Adrian got it.  
There were two completely empty bottles of Absolut Vodka on his coffee table. A glass lay smashed near his wall. He couldn't have drunk so much. It had barely been an hour when he walked into my room again.  
_Argh I can't imagine what his liver must be like, he'll die before the age of 30 at this rate_, I thought picking up the bottles and glass. Throwing it away I went up to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
I had never seen Adrian like this, when he had his guard down completely. I liked it. I was able to stare at him without sending out the signals I didn't want to send out. I could touch him and there wouldn't be any questions asked. I sighed. It was like I wasn't even here.  
_Rose you cannot go all soft on me now_! I scolded myself. I pulled my hand away from his neck like I'd burnt it and marched out his room, hating myself for getting all mushy with Adrian.

"Can we just leave him there Rose?" Lissa asked, worried.  
"Yes Liss. He'll be fine."  
"But what if he chokes on his vomit or something."  
"Um, okay, ew. But no I don't think he will. He sleeps on his side."  
"Rose!"  
"Lissa he won't puke, he always gets pissed."  
She looked at me but shut up.

"Rose…"  
"Yeah?"  
"You still haven't told me…"  
I sighed. After the nights many events I didn't have much energy left to string Lissa on.  
"Okay so I left the Academy, you know why and I don't really want to explain _that_ all again. I borrowed the money from Adrian. So I walked out the gates feeling pretty shitty and all the rest of it and hitch hiked to Missoula. While I was there I-"  
"Rose I know. Adrian told me."  
"Oh. What do you want to know then?"  
"About you and the drunkard next door."  
I looked at her. How much did she already know? She put that damn wall up again. I'd get past it before the night ended. I just needed to wait for when her guard was down.  
"Well…" I began.

Half an hour later I finally finished my story, starting with the promise I made so long ago and ending with me tucking Adrian in. Lissa sat the whole time watching me with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Rose. I think it's obvious."  
"What?"  
"He loves you."  
I looked at her. No duh.  
"And?"  
"And… you like him. A lot. Possibly love him. Very possibly."  
I glared at her.  
"No. No I don't."  
"Rose you do. And that is why you're screwed."  
She rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"So now what Liss?"  
"Uh. I don't know. Give him a shot Rose, just wait around for him to calm down. Clearly he's a bit upset and hurt."  
She mumbled on and I didn't know what she was saying anymore. I slipped into her head expecting her to think about what she was saying.

Could I be more wrong.

**Eeeek! So there it is! Chapter 7.  
Thank you to my reviewers! 50 reviews!!! WOW!**

**I was thinking of getting a beta, not really for grammer and spelling but more for going over and helping me with the plot… if anyone's interested just say so in the review, I'll be very greatful =)**

Please review!

end


	8. Chapter 8

**BTW ****my ideal characters for my story:  
I had great fun looking for these pictures. I have pulled my hamstring and am literally bed ridden. **  
**Now for some stupid reason it won't show the links :( they're on my profile but I'll make them show up now.**

The images came fast and quick, some were too fast for me to even notice. It made my head spin. Finally Lissa seemed to concentrate…  
_***  
He sat there. Completely blank. His eyes, eyes that used to be endless and filled with confidence, enthusiasm and liveliness, were empty. It hurt to look at him. His hair hung limply on his forehead. He obviously hasn't shaved in a while. He stared off at the wall. A half empty bottle of tequila in his hand. His clothes were wrinkled and a laptop was open next to him.  
"Lissa leave." He growled at me. His voice hoarse from the amount of acid he threw down his throat. He had deep bruise-like marks under his eyes._

He looked at me with his impossibly miserable stare, "She's gone. I let her go. I can't believe I just let her go. I helped her Lissa."

He looked at me, "How do you function when the one you love has disappeared and probably dead and its all your fault."

Shaking I got shoved out of Lissa's head. The wall hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"ROSE! I can't believe you! Some things are private!"  
I wanted out. Honestly I did. But the emotions that rolled off Adrian were too strong. They held me fast in my place.  
I stuttered out, "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. The emotions dragged me in…"  
"You never saw anything. That never happened." She looked at me sternly. I nodded and went to bed.  
"Its been a long day Liss. I think I'm just going to crash here."

Lissa nodded and flicked the light. She climbed in the bed next to me and was out in a matter of minutes. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Adrian. I couldn't believe what I'd done to him. I couldn't believe how I could screw things up so much. I sighed.  
I needed to check if he was okay. Lissa had me worried with the whole choking-on-his-own-vomit thing. I carefully climbed out of my bed and sneaked out. The bright, too bright, hallway lights burned my eyes and blinded me for a few seconds. Fumbling around I opened his door, which thankfully I hadn't locked. He lay on the bed, still drooling. Around his neck was a silver chain with a cross on it. I sat next to him and stoked his hair. He sighed. I brushed my hand against his cheek. I noticed another small scar. Not a bite. Just a remnant of a cut he must of gotten once upon a time. It was on his left cheek bone and only made him look hotter. It was as if his flaws only enhanced how perfect everything else was. He looked exactly like a raven-haired angel, and he was an angel. Until he woke up.  
"Rose?"  
Lissa stood by the door with a really confused look on her face.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Just checking up on Adrian…"  
"Okay then Rose…" She raised her eyebrows and walked out again. So much for watching Adrian sleep being private. I sighed and kissed him on the forehead again.  
"Good night Adrian… I'll be thinking about you."

I slept like a log that night. I didn't dream. Which was amazing for me because if Adrian's not wandering into my head, I usually have extremely vivid and… disturbing nightmares. It was a nice change. Lissa was gone by the time I woke up, a hasty note left on my bathroom mirror.

Rose,(her near-perfect calligraphy read)  
Gone to go feed. Eddie took me. Have some errands to run today, will see you at dinner. Don't do anything stupid and tell Christian I'll see him tonight.  
Love, Lissa

_I sighed and made my way off to breakfast. My iPod was charged, for once, and I shook it once, the song changed.  
Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

What?! Beyoncé? I didn't even like Beyoncé! Suddenly panicking I tried to go next. The stupid thing just went forward in the song.  
_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through the darkest night  
You're the only one I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
_I took a deep breath. No use breaking the damn thing, I couldn't afford a new one.  
_I swore I'd never fall again  
but this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back down again  
_Right that's it! I ripped out the earphones and shook the skinny thing for all I was worth. When I saw that the song had changed I put the earphones and fell back into the heavy guitar riffs. _**Mental Note:** Delete Halo off iTunes, today_. I put the volume loud, my ears started to hurt but at least there wasn't room to think anymore. I didn't hear Dom approach me, so I jumped quite a bit when he said hello and quickly turned the iPod off.  
"Oh hey Dom, you surprised me."  
Putting on the voice of almost any corny safety, instructional video he said, "A good, St Vladimir Guardian is never surprised. They would never – Ouch!"  
He rubbed his arm where I punched him.  
"I think you broke something Rose."  
"Oh please I didn't hit you that hard."  
"How do you know? You don't know your own strength Rose. How hard did you train on your little… erm… "  
"Mission. Harder than you ever have Mr. Muscle. Haven't done a thing in almost a week though… I'm getting stiff here."  
He smiled, "Tell you what we'll get some training done this after noon. Trade some tips, beat the crap out of each other that sort of thing."  
"I'd love to but my rib. No moving it for a week."  
He looked up at the sky and thought for a bit, "How bout just some kicks and stretches then."  
I smiled up at his huge 6,4 frame, "Wow am I lucky enough to get an exclusive training session with the incredible Guardian Yelvich?"  
He smiled, "This one's free the next you pay for."  
He winked and we walked to breakfast. I looked down at his arms. It always has fascinated me how guys' veins stick out slightly when they buff. His veins stood out subtly like a road map on his otherwise smooth, tanned arms.  
"Oi what you staring at Miss Hathaway, Ivashkov tells me you already have a boyfriend."  
I laughed and he smiled, "He did, did he? Well, we'll have to see about that."  
"So I guess you just randomly spaced out whilst staring at my amazingly attractive arms, right?"  
"Yeah, don't flatter yourself thinking otherwise."  
"Ouch."  
When Dom and I arrived at the table Christian was already there, Zaia sat awkwardly as far as possible from him.  
"Adrian decide to leave you alone for a minute then Rose?"  
"Shut up fire boy. Lissa says she'll see you tonight, she's got some stuff she needs to get done."  
Christian glared at me, "Don't call me fire boy."  
"How bout hot stuff then?"  
He looked horrified and said, "Rose if you dare we'll see whose hot…"  
The fork I was holding suddenly burnt me.  
"Hey if you play dirty so will I."  
He rolled his eyes but nothing else heated up.  
"Whose the blondie?" He said quietly nodding in the direction of Dom who was trying, unsuccessfully, to catch an olive with his fork.  
"Dominic Yelvich. He's a Guardian combat trainer. I'm going to be working with him. He's a nice guy."  
"Oooh the Hathaway nod of approval, that's rare."  
"Wow another jab of sarcasm Christian? How unusual. You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."  
"At least I have some form of wit. Which is more than I can say for most people."  
We sat bickering for most of breakfast, it was nice to really get a go at him without Lissa interrupting.

I wasted my day away, walking around thinking. Or trying not to. I found myself by the cabin. I remembered everything that happened there. The wound I thought I'd closed reopened and I was crying again. I missed him. He was gone now. He was never coming back. The cabin was locked and the whole bed was stripped. I wondered who did it. I felt like I was being ripped apart, I was coming undone.  
I needed to pull myself together. He never would have wanted to see me like this. I sighed and mopped myself up. Right. I needed to leave this cabin and never come back. I needed to forget it.

It was almost time for my training with Dom anyway. I had half an hour. My skinnies and a red camisole were hardly anything to train in. The high heels were another story altogether. I couldn't damage them now anyway, they were one of the incredibly small amount of shoes I owned and they cost more than my iPod. I did love them though.

Walking home my thoughts strayed, as they had been all day, to Adrian. I wondered how he was. I knew he would have a massive hangover, and he deserved it after drinking so much, but ever since Lissa's memories last night I'd been worried about what he was really thinking. And feeling. I shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to stop thinking about him. But I couldn't help it. I missed seeing him today, pathetic as it sounds (I mean it had only been a few hours). I had gotten so used to his constant, annoying, flirting, smiling company that I felt lonely without him. Lissa and Eddie going out all day didn't help the matter. But I kept thinking of questions I wanted to ask him, things I wanted to tell him. I didn't know him. He'd been one of my most supportive and caring friends since that attack yet I couldn't even tell you what his favorite colour was. Some friend you are, I thought.  
Sighing I pulled on some sweats and a JT top. I dug out my old trainers and sprayed on some deodorant. I did my hair in a messy French plait and I was ready to go.  
I stopped at Adrian's door. He was in there I could here sounds of movement. I wondered how he was. Again. He was so close, yet so far away from me. I'll visit him later. Bring him some food.

When I got to the gym Dom was already stretching, which wasn't surprising. What did surprise me, however, was that he was doing it topless. I stopped and staggered backwards, wondering if I should leave or something. It was incredibly awkward. He had his back to me however and I was able to see just how many tattoos he had. They went down his neck and stopped just above his shoulder blades. I watched as his muscles contracted and stretched, forming subtle shadows against his skin. I wasn't exactly checking him out the way most girls would, more like how someone would check out a sports car or a motorbike. Admiring him I guess. He had so obviously honed his body into the machine it was. It was a lethal weapon.  
Just like mine.  
I began stretching where I was, not wanting Dom to notice me. I watched him as I stretched out all the kinks and tension. The fiery burn my muscles felt was comfortingly familiar. I concentrated on that and how it slowly diminished. Then I changed my position slightly so the burn would start again. Strange and a little scary to miss pain. But it was one kind of pain I could control.  
"Rose. I didn't notice you where here." Dom said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. Admittedly it was a pretty random and emo thing to be thinking about. He jogged over and grabbed my foot. Suddenly on my back, it didn't hurt though. I wondered how he'd done that. He pushed my foot down gently, stretching out the last of my leg muscles, (the back of my thigh). His face was pretty close to mine but my heart remained steady, my breathing stayed constant and my stomach didn't flip, like it would of if Dimitri ever stretched me like this. He leaned closer. I remembered that I still hadn't answered him. He probably thinks I'm some kind of moron now.  
"That's not good, Guardian-wise."  
He laughed and switched legs.  
"Dom, why don't you have a top on?"  
He looked thoughtful and said, "I don't actually know. I get hot when I train. Very, very hot."  
He winked and I rolled my eyes. He let go of my leg and I jumped up.  
"Right, kick me."  
I stared at him. Had he lost the plot?  
"What?"  
"Come on, kick me as hard as you can."  
"Are you mentally unstable or something?"  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Just kick me already Rose. I heard you were one angry badass, but seems like it was all lies to me."  
Oh he knew how to push my buttons! I got a steady stance and aimed a perfect kick to his head. In a flash he had my foot caught in his hand and twisted my ankle, not too painfully but enough to give me the message: fail.  
"What now Rose? You're Strigoi meat now."  
I tried to kick my leg out but it only increased the pain on my ankle and decreased my balance.  
"Okay so you got me. Now what Sensei?"  
He smiled and released my foot.  
"Your problem is it's all to obvious. Perfect. When things are perfect, they're expected. You need to spice things up a bit, break some of the rules."  
"How do I kick then, oh wise Sensei. Teach me."  
He walked up to a dummy and beat the non-living crap out of it. Watching him was amazing. He was so graceful, yet completely powerful. His continuous kicking looked like a mix between dancing and water being splashed. He was like liquid in the way he moved.  
"Okay Rose you try. Arch your back a bit more when you kick and aim more for the temple than the neck."  
The next hour and a half were completely tiring and yet I hadn't felt better, physically all week.

I got back to the guest rooms completely tired out and sweating. I had just come through the door and into the hallway when I saw Adrian's door opening. He looked out. When he saw me his eyes got pretty big and he ducked back inside again. Fuck. What have I done now?

* * *

**Um here they are cast list:**

******_Dom:_ Stephan Hoffman  
_Rose:_ Sophia Bush  
_Adrian:_ This guy  
_Lissa:_ Kirsten Bell  
_Christian:_ Tyson Ritter  
_Eddie:_ this guy  
_Vampire Academy: _Here we go **  
**  
**

******Just to visit my profile. I know you'll be pleasantly surprised, I didn't know such hot guys were possible. And VA? Can I just say PERFECT! Yeah I think the casting is pretty good, ;) but you'll have to tell me what you think. Okay this damn thing keeps writing in itallics. wtf? **

_**Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed and marched down to my room. Well if that's what Adrian wanted to act like, that's how it was going to be. I can't believe he just ditched me like that! I slammed my door and let out a little shriek. I was so angry. At him. At myself. At Dimitri.  
Lissa was sitting on my couch, quietly and composed like a Royal Princess should. She wore all black, which is practically unheard of. She only wore that when her family died and when Mason died. Realization hit me like a slap in the face: someone died.  
"Who?" I asked carefully.  
"The Queen."  
I wanted to jump for joy. I thought it was actually someone I cared about, not that old witch. But I know I couldn't. As bitchy and snobbish as she was, she was still dead. I had to be respectful.  
"When? How?"  
"This morning. No one knows. She just wouldn't wake up."  
I sat down. Dead? The Queen? Oh my God. Poor Adrian. He was her favorite nephew.  
"What now?"  
"Now after the 60 days of mourning, the Royals go back to the court to welcome the new ruling monarch into power."  
"_All_ the royals?"  
"One representative of each family."  
"So you and Christian?"  
She nodded.  
"Lissa, what do we do exactly in mourning?"  
"All Morois and Dhampirs wear black for the next week. Royals for the next 60 days. Family up to a year. No music is to be heard. Every major gathering is to have a minute of silence before any food is eaten or drink is consumed. We attend a memorial church service today in honor of the Queen."  
I nodded. Black it is then.  
"Lissa how is a new ruing monarch chosen?"  
She looked up at me seriously, "The next in line of course, unless otherwise specified in the will of the last monarch. They are given a trial period of 3 years in which to rule, the council votes at the end of the trial period. If, and this almost never happens, the council vote against the monarch, the title gets passed to another royal family. Ivashkovs have been in ruling power for the last centaury or two."  
I nodded again, trying to take it all in.  
"How's Adrian?"  
Lissa looked down and mumbled something along the lines of 'hasn't come out of his room' and 'respecting his right to mourn'. I'll go see him after my shower. Lissa excused herself and left. She was looking decidedly down about the whole affair. I, au de contra, was trying to resist bursting out in song. One song in particular; Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead, from The Wizard Of Oz. I couldn't help it though, it was like some invisible weight had been lifted off my shoulders, Adrian didn't try and avoid me! He was just upset. Singing (badly) I started washing my hair, using the shampoo Lissa cleverly slipped into my shower yesterday. It smelt like vanilla and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. The conditioner was there too, as was the body wash. I was appreciative of this little gesture, I doubt that the hotel soap I was using was beneficial to my hair.  
I hopped out the shower and tried to find myself a black outfit. I had a clean black camisole and jacket, but as for pants all I had were some silky men's boxer shorts. Sighing I pulled out a pair of guardian's black tuxedo pants. They weren't exactly the most flattering but with my gray and black heels I'd at least look decent. I quickly pulled a comb through my hair, amazed at what a little conditioner could do to help detangle the mess. I put some of the mascara and lip gloss Lissa 'left' behind and I was ready to go. It was strange to put on make up. But… I liked it. I liked how my eyelashes now brought out my eyes and the lip gloss made my lips seem smaller. I sighed. Everything's changing yet… I think I might like it.

I stood at Adrian's door knocking and feeling like a completely awkward outsider. This was a bad idea. Obviously if he ducked back inside when he saw me he doesn't want to be disturbed! I always do this. By 'this' I mean things that are not wanted.  
Adrian open the door looking decidedly not Adrian. His hair was still messy, but too messy. He smelt of smoke and alcohol. He didn't say anything.  
"Adrian. I'm so sorry!"  
I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his chest, he seemed to be in shock but wrapped his arms around me. We stood there for a while like that, neither of us saying anything. I can't tell you how long we stood there, but I can say that (urgh) I liked it. I liked how his strong, lean arms held me, how he was the perfect height for me. Eventually we broke apart and he said, "Wow Little Dhampir, my relatives should die off more often if that's how you console me…"  
I slapped his arm and looked up at him. He tried to smile but he was sad. Worried too.  
"What's wrong?" I asked stupidly.  
"Well lets see, I have a drinking problem, my aunt just died, I told someone something I really shouldn't of and –"  
"Hey you shouldn't regret telling me that."  
He furrowed his eyebrows, "I was talking about telling Christian that he is a sarcastic bastard. Things aren't always about you, you know."  
Shit! Of course!  
He winked, "I'm joking, of course I meant you."  
"No Adrian something else is wrong."  
He looked at me for a while, "You really want to know?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I don't know if I can trust you."  
I looked up at him hurt, "How can you say that Adrian?"  
He sighed and looked miserable again, "Its just really big, but I suppose you are my Guardian, sort of, you should know."  
I looked at him waiting expectantly.  
"You know I was the Queen's favorite nephew right?"  
I nodded and wondered were this is going.  
"She requested that I take over the throne."  
I stared at him dumbfounded.  
"But I don't think I'm ready Rose, that kind of power, that kind of pressure. I can't even keep my own life in order now I'm supposed to watch out for everyone else's? Plus my reputations already shot, Adrian Ivashkov the drunk, womanizing playboy who doesn't even have an element. I can't do it Rose."  
"You can Adrian. I know that's not true. And you know it too. You just have to show them the real Adrian, like you showed me, and they'll love you. How can they not?"  
He stared me right in the eye, searching for some hint of lying. I looked back at him earnestly, wanting him to see that I was speaking the truth.  
"It's not just that Little Dhampir. The Throne changed my aunt, as a person completely. She lost her personality. I don't want that to happen."  
"It won't if you don't let it."  
"Rose, how can you not let it? Everyone looks up to you, everyone studies everything you do. And what I do they won't like."  
"What's not to like?"  
"You tell me Little Dhampir."  
I couldn't say anything to that. He looked pretty angry and upset.  
"Adrian… I do like you."  
"Clearly not enough."  
"How do you know? You never let me speak."  
"I've given you plenty of time to speak."  
"Yeah well then you haven't listened. You may of heard, but did you listen Adrian?"  
I glared at him. I didn't know what I was doing anymore and I didn't think of what I was going to do next.  
"I'm listening now."  
Now what? He stood there with his arms folded. I couldn't duck out know. I needed him to know what I barely knew myself.  
"This isn't easy for me. I don't know how to say it. But… I think I might be in love with you Adrian Ivashkov."

**Eeek! Okay so REVIEW if you want more. **


	10. Chapter 10

I felt my cheeks go hot. Oh God, I was blushing. Fantastic. I couldn't look at him. I focused, hard, on the ghost of a footprint on the tiles. I forced my eyes to trace every line of the print, resisting the desperate urge to look up at Adrian. I didn't want to see what was in his eyes, at the same time I needed to. He said nothing and I sensed him move his hands around.  
"Rose.' He finally said, " That's not funny. You can't just play with my emotions like that, its not a joke."  
What?! I tell him something important and he thinks I'm _joking_!?  
I looked up at him glaring, "For Gods sake Adrian! I'm not joking!"  
He looked at me, his magnetic gaze not letting mine go. His gaze was probing, searching for something in mine. A second, no two… maybe five passed. We stared at each other in silence, both waiting for the other to crack. Slowly Adrian took a step towards me. I watched him approach, never breaking the eye contact. He carefully, slowly closed the distance between us until he was pressed against me and I had to practically crane my neck to see his eyes.  
"Really?" he said softly. I watched his perfect lips form the word and suddenly I couldn't even remember what he was going on about. He leaned down and my heartbeat sped up in anticipation. He stopped millimeters away from my lips. I leaned up, but he leaned up as well.  
"I said really Little Dhampir?" he smirked.  
He was evil.  
"Adrian shut up and kiss me."  
He chuckled but soon his lips met mine and I felt myself falling back into that the world were only Adrian existed. My one hand was soon running through Adrian's hair, his hand pulled me closer and held me there. I could feel the subtle beat of his heart. It was just as fast as mine. The two beats pulsated together, working perfectly in sync. His hand soon found mine and he entwined his fingers with mine.  
"Ivashkov your suit for the service arrived and – woah!"  
We moved apart, surprised, Adrian moved his hand out of mine, only to put it around my waist. Eddie stood at the now open door with a dry cleaning packet over his arm. He was grinning maliciously and I felt myself blush. Eddie's grin got wider. Urgh I was going to kill him.  
"Sorry for interrupting." Eddie winked and I glared at him.  
"But there is more than your making out session going on in the world. The service starts in two hours. Your father called Adrian, he said look decent and try not to embarrass the family in front of the members of council who are coming to St. Vlad's to attend the service here."  
Adrian nodded and Eddie grinned again and walked out.  
"Well I guess Eddie knows now." Adrian said carefully.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Do you mind?"  
"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' and smiling like I had air where my brain should be.  
He smiled down at me and I felt all fluffy and completely un-Guardian inside.  
"Me neither. I think I should start to get ready for the service."

His face got sad for a minute.  
"Little Dhampir how's it possible for one man to feel two extremely powerful and opposite emotions at the same time?"  
"I… I don't know."  
"Is it wrong?"  
"No." I said, "Nothing that feels like this could ever be wrong."  
"Who knew Rose was such a softie?"  
"I'm not soft!"  
"Little Dhampir just accept it. You pretend you're such a hard, sharp smartass but on the inside your just one big fluffy softie."  
"That's .. that's just not true."  
"Oh yes it is. And that's one of the reason's why I love you."  
He winked, grabbed a towel and was in the bathroom before I even had thought of a response. My brain was all soppy and mushy from what Adrian said and the kissing. I couldn't think straight. It was like some smokey haze had clouded my thoughts. And I liked it. I was disgustingly disappointed in myself. This whole love business was so ridiculously frustrating and confusing and just plain… ridiculous. Irrational.

I sighed for what must be the millionth time today and walked back to my room, still glowering about the unexpected feelings I'd recently gained towards Adrian. Who is not only my Guardian duty, but a royal Ivashkov who was the stereotypical prince charming, destined for some princess. And I meant that literally. I wasn't a princess. I wasn't even moroi. I was a Guardian. My destiny was to protect them. _They come first_. Not a family, not love. Why did I always fall for the guys I couldn't have?

I didn't know what to do with myself while I waited for the service to start. I sat on my couch and tried to think about anything but Adrian. It didn't work. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his eyes. But at the same time I didn't, not his real eyes. I wanted to though, I mean see his real eyes. So I tried desperately to remember them. I couldn't. Not exactly. It was, at the least, extremely frustrating.  
Another frightening symptom of this whole love sickness was Adrian's touch. Or rather lack thereof. When I didn't feel it, I went almost insane. I needed it, I craved it. It was like some horribly addictive drug. It just felt so right, so soothing when he touched me. But the more I got the more I wanted. It was a deliciously evil thing, destined to go spiraling out of control.  
But I was going to enjoy it. Come what inevitably may. Because for once I was happy, and for once, I intended not to ruin that. Plus I was Adrian's guardian, he was still first. I settled back and allowed myself to dream about his perfect face, his smartass wit and his amazing kisses.

The shrill sound of the room phone ripped me out of a particularly nice scene involving Adrian and… well I'll leave that up to _your _imagination. I sprinted to the phone and nearly broke my toe when I stubbed it in the process.  
"Hello?"  
"Ahh Little Dhampir."  
"Adrian why are you calling me?"  
"I require your assistance. Immediately."  
"Why'd you have to call me? You're barely 10 meters away from me."  
There was a brief pause.  
"I don't know."  
He hung up and that was that.

I walked in to find Adrian practically strangling himself with a gray silk tie.  
He looked up at me desperately, "Please help."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes like the task would put me through physical pain. I walked over to him and expertly did his tie. It was like a useless talent of mine, being able to tie perfect ties. When I was done I stepped back to admire Adrian. His hair was messy, as always, but at the same time looked good. He had shaved. His tailored black suit fit him perfectly, making him even more painfully handsome. His leather shoes just screamed expensive and the crisp white shirt only made him even more debonair.

"Didn't someone ever tell you its rude to stare Little Dhampir?"  
"Oh look whose talking."  
"Well how can you dress like that and expect me not to?"  
"Coming from the man in a suit. You know what formal wear does to women."  
"Hence the reason I wear it at every opportunity."  
"And you say you're not a player."  
"I'm not. I just like to illustrate what the perfect man should look like."  
"Wow modesty is one of your greatest virtues isn't it?"  
"Right after my wit."  
"Oh and your smartass remarks?"  
"I'm sorry but they're second only to yours."  
We bickered on. I have to say, I do love arguing. And Adrian was possibly the only competition I had, smartass-wise. Christian was fun, but he often backed down after a few minutes. Adrian only got more fired up. Just like me. By the time we arrived at the church I had nothing left to say but I was determined to get the last word.  
"Oh I'm so sure Adrian."  
"It's true! I read it in The Times! The amount of women who find smoking clove cigarettes attractive is at an all time high."  
"That's such rubbish, you know it and I know it. Adrian you don't even read The Times."  
"I might. You don't know that."  
"I don't need to. It's obvious."  
"Now your judging me!" He said in mock horror, holding a hand to his heart. His face was so serious I had to laugh. Some of the more serious guardians glared at us and we both shut up pronto.  
Dom saw us and ambled over looking overly serious, "Rose. Ivashkov."  
"Dom." I said back equally serious.  
Adrian nodded at him.  
"I've been given strict instructions to remind you both that this service is a serious matter and is no place for your immature bantering."  
"Oh Guardian Yelvich we wouldn't dream of it." Adrian said winking. Dom smiled and we all walked into the church. I left Adrian's side to get in one of the back pews with Eddie and Dom but Adrian grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the front pew with him. There is a definite and unspoken hierarchy of seating in the church, 1st pew is the council members and Adrian (apparently me too), the pew behind is royals, the 3rd pew is Kirokov and the senior Guardians, then the school sat and right at the back sat the junior Guardians. I was clearly expected to sit at the back, where I belonged. I noticed more than one face ogling Adrian and I. The council members gave me the death glare, which I returned all too enthusiastically.

The service lasted over two hours. The entire time the church was completely silent, even the first years didn't make a sound. The church was a sea of black. At the end we slowly filed out, row after row, starting at the front. I felt the thousand eyes focus on me and every one asked the same question, _what is Rose Hathaway doing in the front pew?._ Adrian put his arm around my waist and, call me paranoid, but I swear I heard more than one person gasp. We had barely gotten out of the church when a council member grabbed Adrian (and consequently me) and pulled him (us) around the side of the church.  
"Mr. Smitherson, nice to see you again. How is your family?" Adrian said politely, apparently not finding anything strange about the situation.  
"Fine, Lord Ivashkov. What's this?" He answered in a hard voice nodding towards me.  
"Ah I'm sorry but I forgot to introduce you to my girlfriend. Rose this is Timothy Smitherson. Mr. Smitherson this is Rose Hathaway."  
"She's a Dhampir." He said, choosing to ignore my extended hand.  
Adrian smiled like he was talking to a retard, "I know."  
"Adrian your father specifically asked me to make sure you don't embarrass your family at the service."  
Or to ignore me completely.  
"I know. And in no way am I embarrassing them."  
"This is ridiculous Adrian! Now I know you may find 'rebelling' fun but not at your aunts service. You should have never pulled a prank like this in front of so many people."  
A prank? Is that what this looks like?  
"It's no prank, Mr. Smitherson."  
He narrowed his eyes, "Adrian how many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in, _never play with your food_."  
Adrian glared back at him, "Timmy quite frankly I am entitled to make my own choices, and she is my choice."  
Mr. Smitherson said in a low voice, "Don't think I don't know about the will. And your father does too. More so: the entire council does."  
"Wow how surprising! And here I was thinking daddy merely guessed without seeing the will."  
"Don't get smart with me Adrian. The council is not blind. We have voted, it's the throne or the Dhampir."  
"How-"  
"That is final. End of mourning period you're coronation will take place. Your education here is no longer needed."  
He disappeared before Adrian had a chance to say anything.  
"I'm really sorry Little Dhampir, you didn't need to hear that. Or be treated like that. Tim's a real… asshole. But he is my father's assistant."  
"No its okay. It was stupid of me to think everything would just be fine."  
Adrian stood in front of me and put both his hands on my shoulders.  
"Listen to me Little Dhampir, everything will be fine."  
He looked deep into my eyes and I felt stupid tears forming. I can't believe it, ended before it ever really started. The story of my life. Embarrassed I looked down.  
"Yeah I mean we can still be friends right? And –"  
"Woah, Friends? What?"  
"I know it's a hard decision but-"  
He gave me a little shake.  
"Rose there's no decision to make. There never was."  
I felt like I'd been stabbed.  
"Oh right.. Well I guess I understand." I couldn't help it, I just wanted to run and cry in private. How could I ever let myself think for a moment that Adrian actually loved me? He just loved the thrill of the chase. I pulled away from him but he grabbed my elbow and stopped me from leaving.  
"Little Dhampir I choose you. I always have and I always will. You're the most important thing in my life. I never wanted the throne, but I've wanted you since I met you. I love you Rose."

He pulled me in for a hug and I sniffed laughing.  
"So what now?"  
"Now I go get disowned!"  
"Oh my God! Disowned?! No Adrian!"  
"Nah I'm sure my mom will slip me some cash, plus since I'm legal they can't take away my trust. I'll live."  
"And your family?!"  
"I never really liked them anyway… Except Ivy. Hence the reason I live 500 miles away from them."  
"Whose Ivy?"  
"My cat."  
"Oh… I always thought of you as a dog person."  
"Again with the judging!"  
I laughed against his chest. Dom came round the corner.  
"Oh God. What am I witnessing?"  
We pulled apart but I stood next to Adrian holding his hand.  
"Err… love?" Adrian offered.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." He said, pretending to gag.  
"Jealously makes you nasty Dom." I said.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh yes I'm seething inside. But, I regret to inform you two people are about to start a man hunt."  
"Whose missing?" I said, panic raising.

"You and Monsieur Love." He said sniggering.  
We walked back to the reception. I punched Dom's arm when I got close enough, "Oh please, grow up Dom."  
"Oooh make me!"  
I rolled my eyes and hit him again, this time a little harder.


	11. Chapter 11

_To say kissing in your own dreams is amazing is an understatement. Especially if the person you are kissing is Adrian Ivashkov. I mean think about it, there's no chance of you being interrupted and… well, you didn't have to stop. Plus you never got out of breath. So basically it's a win-win situation. I had no idea how long we'd been making out for but judging by the bruised feeling in my lips, it had been a while. We were in the woods. I was getting pushed up against a tree, the bark was digging into my back slightly but I didn't care. I knew one of us was bound to wake up soon, but I couldn't stop. His hands were running along my body, setting it on fire. My hands were under his shirt, feeling every contour of his surprisingly solid chest. Some voice inside my head told me that we were going to fast, but I shut it up, after all it's just in my head. I liked it. Hell, I loved it. I felt alive. Adrian wasn't holding back and neither was I. His lips left mine and he kissed his way down my neck. I opened my eyes and sighed happily. He kissed the side of my neck tenderly. I smiled as my heart sprinted even faster. It just felt so damn _nice_. Like nice does it justice…  
It was then that I realized that Adrian was… glowing. It wasn't even one colour. Tthere was a… shadow-like shape of gold around him and red was swirling around in it. I gave a shriek and he immediately jumped off of me. His…glow vanished.  
Looking dazed and not quite with it he asked, "What's wrong Little Dhampir?"  
"Adrian… you were… glowing."  
"Glowing?" he asked, smirking.  
"Gold."  
"Rose was I personally glowing gold?" he teased.  
I crossed my arms, "… you were emitting a gold light Adrian."  
Seeing my stance he turned serious, "Did the glow by any chance shift colour?"  
"Yeah, kind of. There was red inside of it."  
"Can you still see it?"  
"No."  
Adrian looked at me, "Did you… feel anything when you saw it?"  
"Not anything I wasn't already. What was it Adrian?"  
"I think.. I think you just saw my aura." He said in a shocked voice. God, his voice, it was some kind of cruel weapon against the female population, causing you to forget all your morals and, well, everything. Well at least it was when he wanted it to be…  
"What?! How's that even possible?!"  
"I don't know Little Dhampir. But I need you to tell me… when you see the auras. If that's what they are."  
He started walking closer to me. He leaned up against me. My pulse quickened. The glow was weak, but I could see it.  
"Adrian... I see it."  
"What colour is it Little Dhampir?" he murmured, not sounding like he cared much about auras now that he was, well, on me again.  
"Gold, red and… purple."  
"Little Dhampir do you feel anything?"  
I felt like I usually did around Adrian. Warm, mushy, soppy (urgh it was embarrassing to even think that).  
"No."  
Black pierced through Adrian's aura like a lightning bolt, I immediately felt it like I was getting punched.  
"Now?"  
"Yes!" I gasped, barely able to handle the pain. It subsided and I watched it fade from the glow.  
"Oh. My. God." Adrian said, "You can see my aura. You can see it."  
I watched the colour jump and swirl. It was red. And there was a little bit of orange.  
"Little Dhampir, tell me, can you see your own aura?"  
"No."  
There was a brief pause and I watched Adrian think, his brow furrowed in concentration again. I sighed and he snapped out of it. Smirking, he kissed my neck again. I saw my own aura, a black shadow, glowing red inside. It was even fainter than Adrian's.  
"I see it."  
He lifted his head from my neck and it faded again.  
"Do you?" he asked softly, his breath tickling my neck.  
"Well, no. Not now. But I did."  
He kissed my neck again and I saw it again. Slowly it grew stronger. It shifted and I watched the colours swirl around. Soon I started to forget Adrian was there, too mesmerized by my own aura. It faded.  
"Adrian I can't see it anymore."  
"Hmmm?" he hummed against my collarbone. I felt the vibration and it seemed to travel right into me. It was liquid fire on my skin and my pulse quickened, pumping around a new shot of adrenaline. My aura returned and lit up like a black bon fire.  
"No wait. I think I understand now."  
Adrian lifted his head again and stared into my eyes. "What?"  
"How this all works."  
"And how does it work?" he asked lazily.  
"Well, the more I…_ feel_… you the stronger our auras are."  
Adrian frowned again, his lip jutting out slightly as he concentrated.  
"Rose I want to try something, but I need you to relax. Completely." He said carefully.  
"Okay…"  
"And I need you to keep a completely open mind. Just relax. And concentrate on me."  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Adrian was close again and he held my face in his hand. I looked at our two auras and then the strangest thing happened, my aura started sucking the colour out of Adrian's. Soon my aura was almost completely red, I suddenly felt the desperate urge to throw my arms around Adrian and kiss him till the cows came home. I felt like my insides had melted and I was floating on cloud nine. Or would be when Adrian's lips were on mine. I leaned forwards and kissed him, or tried to. He smirked but I felt the need slowly drain out of me. I could think again, of things other than Adrian.  
I glared at him, "Okay woah! What just happened? Did you just use compulsion on me?"  
"The feelings are transferring, like Lissa's jumps to your sometimes. You can absorb my feelings." He was looking more amazed than I ever had seen him.  
A horrible thought occurred to me, "Oh God please don't tell me I'm going to start seeing into your head soon!"  
I looked at him with what could have only been a truly terrified expression. He looked at me then burst out laughing.  
"What?" he asked when he'd stopped laughing at me.  
"I really don't want to know what your thinking!"  
"I'm hurt. Why not?"  
"Adrian… tell me are all your thoughts pure and clean like Lissa's then?"  
"Well… not when your concerned."  
He winked and I glared.  
"Oh God, please no."  
"Don't get your self too worried, Little Dhampir, I don't think it works that way… but I want you to think of one incident where you felt a very strong emotion."  
I closed my eyes and thought of killing _him_. I felt the wound open and the pain surged through me, nearly ripping me apart. Just when I though I was going to break it started to fade, I opened my eyes and saw it being absorbed into Adrian's aura.  
"Oh God Rose stop! Please."  
He looked distraught. I forced myself to forget and bottle it up again.  
"What was that?!"  
"Trust me you don't want to know."  
The woods started to get blurry and I felt Adrian kiss my forehead.  
"See you later, you're waking up Little Dhampir. Oh and there's a surprise waiting for you today."_

I lay in bed thinking about the dream. I had been asleep for 8 hours, and Adrian was already waiting for me when I fell asleep. Had I really made out with him for 6 hours? You can never tell the time in dreams. What seems like a 5 minute dream can actually take 7 hours, and what feels like a 7 hour dream can take 5 minutes.

The aura thing was fascinating. I wonder if it works when I'm conscious, and if it works on people other than Adrian and I.

I have a theory, that since I'm shadow kissed I can bond with the spirit users in a way that no one else can. And the more I love the spirit user, the stronger the bond. I could see into Lissa's mind since she had, well, brought me back from the dead. And Adrian could always get into my head because there was always a part of me that liked him, even when I loved another. It was amazing. And scary. All at the same time.  
I climbed out of bed and tried to find an outfit that wasn't completely horrible or completely filthy. And black. There wasn't much. In fact, there was nothing at all. Sighing I slipped into Lissa's head to see where she was, I'm sure she'll lend me something. I really needed to go shopping, I hadn't even asked Kirokov to organize a day. She was in her room, just woken up. Perfect.  
Checking the hallway first I slipped out the door in my pajama's and ran down to her room. I flung the door open and slammed it behind me. I felt a body slam into me from the side and I was lying on the floor staring into the tip of a stake before I even realized what happened.  
"Jesus Eddie! It's me! Get off!"  
"Rose, Rose, Rose. Sneaking in like that? What was I supposed to think."  
"Okay okay full marks on the 'alert scale' but can you please get off? I can't breath properly here."  
He sighed and rolled off, tucking the stake into his jacket. Lissa walked in, still wearing her pajama's. Her fringe stuck straight up, I giggled.  
"Rose? What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd just make sure your guardian was… competent." I said, glaring at Eddie.  
"Well I'm certainly not making out with, er, people all the time." Boys, obviously, suck at a little thing called subtlety.  
"WHAT? You and Adrian?!" Lissa shrieked, jumping up and down.  
Eddie looked disgusted, "No! I'm not gay!"  
Lissa rolled her eyes, "I was talking to Rose."  
I, sadly, blushed, "Yes."  
"Since when?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Oooh! Rose you have to tell me everything!"  
"Oooh!" Eddie said, mimicking Lissa's high excited tone, "No. I've already witnessed, I don't need to be reminded."  
"Eddie! Shut it!"  
"He's right. I just came here for some clothes, I'm a little short."  
Lissa looked disappointed but led me to her overflowing wardrobe. I was able to find some decent black clothes and got out before Lissa started the interrogation. She did, however, help me get some nice clothes and promised to come shopping with me when I went. Eddie stood the whole time muttering about how stupid all this girl stuff was.

I saw Adrian at breakfast, he had a black button down shirt, some black jeans and a pair of black all stars. The look was exceptionally casual for him, but I liked it. It brought out his eyes and didn't make me feel so underdressed, like usual. By underdressed I didn't mean the way Adrian, and the rest of the male school-population, would like. My heart did the stupid fluttery thing. Adrian turned his smirk to the smile I was getting all too familiar with. I sat down and Adrian grabbed my hand under the table.

Christian, who must of seen the whole thing, rolled his eyes and said, "Oh God, possibly the worst match ever. Now I'll never get any peace."  
I think the kick I sent to his shin was perfectly justified. Watching him squirm in pain certainly was a good way to start my day.  
"So Adrian, what's the big surprise?"  
Adrian stopped smirking at Christian and turned to me, "Well that, Little Dhampir, is a good question."  
He began eating again, clearly not going to say more.  
"Well, can you answer it?"  
"I could, but why would I? Why should I?"  
Lissa giggled and I crossed my arms and glared at Adrian, "You should because if you don't I should, could and would break your nose."  
"Now, now Guardian Rose, is that any way to speak to your Guardian-duty? Are you treating me with the respect and – ow!" He rubbed his arm where I had hit him.  
"Now are you going to tell me or do I have to hit you harder?"  
"This is domestic abuse. And most probably blackmail."  
"Adrian cut the crap and tell me! I hate surprises!"  
"I feel like I've somehow fallen victim to a Mafia-style interrogation. Don't I have rights against this kind of treatment?"  
I rolled my eyes and decided to change tactics. If there's one thing Adrian hates, its being ignored.  
"Dom, " I said brightly, turning my back completely on Adrian, "when do our classes start?"  
Dom smiled at me, "Well they were supposed to start today but, well the council called an emergency meeting for all of the senior guardians. There's apparently been a bit of a problem regarding whose to take over the throne. All lessons, sans private mentor trainings, have been cancelled. So tomorrow I guess."  
"A meeting? What's there to discuss?" Lissa said.  
"Well there is a bit of a problem. The will mentioned the next heir, who refused the throne, and the next in line is currently imprisoned."  
"Refuse the throne? Why would anyone refuse the throne?" Christian said incredulously.  
"There are more important things than power, Christian." Adrian answered.  
"Like?" Dom asked smirking.  
"Love."  
"You can be King (or Queen) and still have a family you know." Lissa said, opening her yogurt.  
"Not always." Adrian mumbled.  
Christian turned his icy glare on Adrian, "It was you, wasn't it?"  
"No Sherlock, it was Santa." Adrian glared back. "Honestly who else would Tatiana have picked?"  
"Lets just leave the topic alone." Lissa said, trying (again) to stop another Christian versus Adrian squabble. For once I was with her, this was one fight I didn't think I'd enjoy watching.  
"Yeah, now, Adrian what is the surprise?"  
"Do you really want to know?" he smirked.  
I glared at him, "Yes!"  
"Okay well… I'll tell you half of it."  
"Yes?!"  
"We, all of us, are going shopping today." He grinned widely and Lissa clapped her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian hung his head and tried to excuse himself but Lissa stopped him in his tracks with a single dose of her puppy dog eyes. I raised my eyebrows, unimpressed. "Shopping? Adrian I know I need to go and that's sweet of you but I don't have any money."  
He smirked at me and crossed his arms, "Please Little Dhampir, you have plenty money. I should know, I gave it to you. Plus if you don't go you won't get my surprise."  
"Lent me. I have to pay you back. And here's the card, I'm back now." I took out the black card and waved it at him. He watched with an amused smirk.  
"And my aunt was worried that you were only after my money."  
"Now." I hissed. The card was just a reminder of what a mess I was in. Sure I had barely spent enough to scratch the balance, but still what I had spent I would surely spend most of my life paying back.  
"Please Rose. I don't need it."  
I hated owing people things. And I hated them treating me like some kind of needy weakling.  
"I'm not your charity." I said coldly.  
Adrian sighed and said, "You're not like other women, you know that."  
I glared at him, still holding the card high.  
He sighed again heavily this time, "Okay Little Dhampir how about you use the card today, once more, to stock up on what you need. Then when I'm sure that you have everything you need, I'll take it back. If nothing else you are my official Guardian, I need to make sure your not in any way compromised."  
I stopped waving the card and slipped it back into my pocket, defeated. Yet in a way I was relived. I could get some clothes. And toiletries. And, well, stuff. Plus I didn't feel too bad. It's not like my little shopping spree would even show on the account. Barely.

"Oh, haha, Adrian. I don't have to go right?" Christian said, trying (and failing) to sound casual.  
"You do." Lissa ordered. Christian's shoulders sagged and he scowled. I heard him mutter '_faffunculo'_ and '_merde'_.  
Lissa glared at him, "Christian I thought I asked you to stop cussing when I was around!"  
Christian looked up angrily, "I thought it only counted if I swore in English!"  
Lissa sniffed, "Well, it doesn't."  
"Sorry Lissa." Christian said.  
Adrian and I sniggered.  
"Well I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Adrian smirked as Christian climbed into one of the cars.  
"Watch it psycho!" Christian said from inside the car.  
"Christian! Be nice!" Lissa shrieked.  
Adrian held the door for me as I climbed in after Christian, still smirking. Inside Eddie and Dom sat in front, Zaia was hiding in the back seat, trying to crouch down as low as possible.  
"Right headcount!" Adrian said loudly when everyone had strapped in and my hand was secured in his. "One, two, three, four, five, six… seven?"  
"Oh look he can count!" Christian said.  
"There can't be seven! I only booked for six!" Adrian said incredulously.  
"Or not." Dom said from the passenger seat. Him and Christian laughed. Adrian counted again.  
"Oh Zara! I forgot."  
"Its okay, Lord Ivashkov, there is no problem. Let me not burden you with my presence." She muttered.  
Christian glared at Adrian, "Her names Zaia. Not Zara."  
"I'm sorry Guardian Zaia. My apologies."  
Zaia looked panicked and glanced around at everyone's sympathetic faces, "It's okay." She squeaked out and shrunk deeper. Christian shook his head slightly.  
"So you can't count or remember. Adrian I think the drinks getting to you. Or the cigarettes." Christian sneered.  
"Or lack thereof." Adrian mumbled, reaching for a packet of clove cigarettes in his front pocket.  
"Not in the car!" I said, "It's such a filthy habit."  
"Hey it's either this or insanity, take your pick." He retaliated.  
"Not in the car." Dom repeated my words.  
Adrian slouched back in his seat, "Is it national pick-on-Adrian-day or something?" he muttered.  
"Aw cry me a- ow!" Christian retorted in a monotone, well before I elbowed him in the ribs.  
Eddie sighed and glanced heaven-wards (I could see in the rearview mirror) "Can't we all just get along?"  
"Eyes on the road!" Lissa shrieked.

Half an hour later everyone had pretty much shut up. Dom and Eddie were discussing something, quietly in the front. Lissa had passed out on Christian's shoulder, mumbling occasionally in her sleep. Christian was staring out the window with his typical expressionless gaze. Adrian had started tracing patterns and shapes onto my hand.

We sat in a comfortable silence, Adrian and I. Which was weird for us. Usually we both couldn't shut up, each too proud to let the other get the last word. The change was welcome, nice even.  
I watched as Adrian traced the lines on my palm. He was intent on covering every one with his finger tips. I was content watching him. I looked up at him for a while, the soft conversation fading into a buzz along with the sound of the car. It was pleasant though, it almost drowned out the throbbing of the ghosts.  
I looked at the bite mark on his neck, marveling at how it glowed slightly in the dark light of the car. Sensing my gaze on him he looked down into my eyes, I met his gaze confidently, loving how my pulse picked up and my stomach swooped. It felt like he was gazing at my very soul, the one I couldn't hide or change. It was scary, intimidating yet totally liberating at the same time. I looked back, noticing how deep and sincere his eyes were. The old hint of humor was smirking back at me as well.  
"Little Dhampir…" he said softly, "what are you thinking?"  
My hand reached up almost automatically, finding the scar and tracing it on his neck, "How did you get this scar?"  
His hand covered mine and he drew my hand upwards, till his lips brushed it making my skin tickle slightly.  
"Oh… that." He smiled darkly.  
"Well what is it?" I said, raising my eyebrows expectantly.  
"It's a very heroic, brave, tragic and moving story."  
I raised my eyebrows higher, "Really?"  
He nodded reassuringly, "Oh yes."  
"Well what is it?"  
"I don't remember much. But when I was 18 years old, and fresh out of boarding school in England I decided that I was going to travel to Lithuania, just to see what was there. I planned to take two Dhampir guardians and my twin sister, Stephania, with me. My guardians' were a bit over enthusiastic, the prospect of going out into a big, bad Strigoi-filled world more exciting than frightening to two young guardians. My family were, of course, completely against it. They've never really approved of anything I want do. They wanted me to go straight to the Royal Court and 'prepare' as they put. And me dragging Stephania into things didn't really help. They were just embarrassed of me, not having an element, being a notoriously insane playboy and, of course, my attitude. I suppose they figured I couldn't get up to much in the Royal Court. " he said bitterly.  
"Couldn't embarrasses the family. But I wanted to go, I wanted to go find some kind of adventure. We came to a compromise, I could go to Greece as we had family out there who could assist if things got out of control."  
"I left as soon as we had reached the compromise, eager to get away from my family. That same night actually. I hadn't packed, all I had was the card to my newly unlocked trust fund. As far as I was concerned, where money couldn't take me charm and good looks would. Stephania was more, well, sensible. She insisted on having a week to prepare. We planned to meet in Greece, but she never came. My parents had, as she put it, had 'talked some sense into her'." Adrian stared at the car roof, apparently rambling on was a side-effect of not 'medicating' himself often enough.  
"I didn't mind, much. I had found a crowd of insane party-goers, they introduced me to clove cigarettes and drinking. I found that it was easier for me to… control myself and my feelings when I wasn't completely sober. I don't remember much after that, having spent most of my time either drunk or hung over. My two guardians weren't much better than I was."  
"One night, however, they got it into their heads to go 'hunting', both eager to have at least one Molnija mark before we had to go back to attend some Royal function the next week. So dragging me along as 'bait' we went hunting. Now I wasn't in my right mind at the moment, quite spectacularly smashed if I say so myself, and agreed: eager for my 'adventure' to finally materialize. A few of my new friends decided to tag along, a Strigoi fight was entertaining to say the least. There was one girl, a feisty little moroi who had a thing for me, who was determined to be bait instead of me. I stupidly agreed to it, thinking at least I'd get to watch the entire fight."  
"We all went down to the beach front where another guardian had mentioned Strigoi were found, and not caught. My two guardian's were feeling extremely confident and behaved very stupidly, walking around with the girl saying how they had the one of the last surviving Dragomir heirs with them. Lying, of course. The plan, however, worked and soon two young Strigoi attacked. We stood watching as they seized the girl and one began feeding. Both of the guardians panicked when they saw the Strigoi and one of them froze, he was killed. The other seemed to sober up and managed to stake the other Strigoi. The last one was still feeding and the poor girl was nearly finished." He stared down the roof. Christian, I noticed, now watched Adrian with about as much interest as Christian is capable of showing.  
"I didn't think about it. I launched myself at the Strigoi and distracted him long enough for the others to get the girl. He turned on me, however, and in his blood-frenzy immediately bit me. The pain, as you know Little Dhampir, is excruciating. I started begging him to let me go. I managed to look him in the eye. And he stopped. That's when I realized that I was different to other Morois. I could always get people to do what I wanted, and I could always see their auras. But I never knew about compulsion or realized how strong I was, until I used it on that Strigoi." He carried on. I got the feeling that Adrian was talking more to himself than to me.  
"The guardian saw his opportunity and staked the other Strigoi."  
"I was weak, but alive. The girl was not so lucky. Even though I had got him off her relatively fast, he bit her jugular vein and she died soon after of blood loss. Luckily he was too crazed to really get a good aim on me, I was good as new a week later. But the damage was done, when we got home the guardian was stripped of his guardian title and didn't receive any Molnija marks. He was different from then on, he was wiser. He didn't want to be a guardian anymore. He didn't want to go out and explore the world anymore. Afraid. Fortunately my aunt gave him a job in the court."  
"Who was he?" I interrupted.  
"His name is Ambrose. He still works in the court." Adrian answered automatically.  
Ambrose. The attractive, private blood whore I'd met. I was in was shocked into silence. Adrian's story was long, and decidedly drawn out, but it had passed the time. We were nearly there.  
"Adrian brave, heroic, tragic and moving are not words I'd use to describe your story." Christian said, "Stupid is more fitting."  
"Hey! It was tragic! And heroic. Plus it was interesting." I argued. Adrian stared down at my hand again, not interested in fighting.  
"Only because someone died."  
I rolled my eyes. I actually wasn't in the mood for arguing with Christian. I touched the scar on Adrian's cheekbone.  
"And this scar?" I whispered to him. Christian saw the 'intimate' exchange and stared out the window again.  
"Oh that's a boring story, Little Dhampir." Adrian replied, just as quietly, "I fell out a tree when I was seven."


	13. Chapter 13

I got out the car and stretched out my legs, then my back.  
Eddie, standing next to me, made a face, "Ewww… I hate it when people click bones next to me. The sound makes my skin crawl!"  
I gave him a sarcastic look, "Oh I'm sorry, did my back realigning disturb you?"  
"Little Dhampir?"  
Adrian called from behind me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Not that I don't enjoy the view of you derrière, but I would like to get out the car."  
I quickly moved to the side of the car. We were in town now, but it was too late at night for any shops to be open.  
"Right. Tonight, we are going out." Adrian said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.  
"We already are out, moron." Christian said.  
"I mean _out _out! As in clubbing!"  
Lissa squealed excitedly and Dom gave Adrian a high five.  
"How on earth did you manage to get Kirokov to agree to that Ivashkov?" Eddie said slapping Adrian lightly on the back.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be. Now here's the plan, tonight we club, tomorrow we sleep at a hotel I booked at for a bit and then we go out shopping."

I couldn't resist smiling a bit at that.  
"We look like we're all going to a funeral dressed like this." Christian said glancing down at his black shirt and jeans.  
"Don't be silly Chris! Black is timeless." Lissa said, twirling around in her black dress. I looked down at my own black jeans and a frilly, lowish cut top. Not too shabby. Dom and Eddie had it the worst: black chinos, black tees and black shoes, the guardian uniform never looked more… suspicious.  
"On Dom and Eddie it just looks scary." Christian said.

"Aw who really cares anyway." Dom said grinning.  
"Then it's decided!" Adrian exclaimed.  
"It's eleven now. Won't the humans be sleeping?" Lissa said worried.  
"Liss, Princess, the night is but young to these party animals. Now if I don't get some alcohol in me I might just loose it completely." Adrian said, his arm slung around my shoulders. Hesitantly I wrapped my arm around his waist. It felt nice. I couldn't help but smile.  
"To The Buddha Lounge!" Adrian proclaimed, "Onwards party seekers!"

The Buddha Lounge turned out to be an immensely popular club that was down the street. The line had about 50 humans, dressed in the hottest party wear (though one guy was wearing a decidedly strange pair of light up flares and Viking horns), all looked enviously up at our group. I had to admit, we were a pretty weird bunch: we had Dom and Eddie the Abercrombie model look-alikes who were literally dressed to kill; Christian, looking like he wanted to murder someone; Lissa had her arm around Christian looking like Christmas had come early, Adrian and I leading the pack and Zaia followed meekly behind. All dressed in black, all ridiculously excited (well except Christian and possibly Zaia) and, even if I do say so myself, all incredibly good looking. But in completely different ways.  
"Awww… look at the line!" I said to Adrian. "I hate waiting!"  
"Line? Who says we're going into the line Little Dhampir?" Adrian whispered in my ear. My pulse picked up and I felt my breath catch as his hold tightened around me.  
"Adrian I would swear you're already drunk."  
"Just happy. Only happy. But later… well I don't plan on staying sober long."  
We had almost reached the entrance when Dom and Eddie stopped us.  
"Okay Rose so here's the plan, Zaia is taking Christian, Eddie Lissa, I'm going to do the whole club. Just keep an eye you know?" Dom said.  
"What?"  
"Rose you should know this. We're out in the open again. Now I'm not saying don't have fun, just keep an eye out."  
"Dom. I couldn't forget we're outside even if I wanted to." I said looking around at the ghosts that had started to gather. A small boy stood staring at me.  
"Rose what are you looking at?" Dom said, trying to follow my gaze.  
"A ghost."  
He laughed. "Who did you see?"  
"A ghost. I can see ghosts, Dom." He stopped laughing seeing that no one joined in.  
"What? How?"  
"She's shadow kissed." Adrian said.  
"What?"  
"She died once. Then Lissa, well, brought her back. Now she's kissed with death."  
Dom looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and looked back at him.  
"You guys really aren't pulling my leg?"  
"No sir." Adrian said.  
"I can sense Strigoi too. So if there are any around, I'll know probably before you do."  
"Okay… I don't really understand but I don't think I need to know now. Lets just enjoy tonight, who knows when we'll go again."  
We walked up to the bouncer.  
"Back of the line folks." He said gruffly, not even looking at our group. He nearly as tall as Eddie and Dom, and about as bulky.  
"That won't be necessary." Adrian said. The bouncer looked up from his clipboard. His eyes got pretty wide when he saw our group. Eddie and Dom gave him a warning look and Lissa flounced excitedly next to Christian.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize, Mister. Of course." He said, opening the door. Lissa smiled up at him as she passed.

Inside the club the music blared and bright, coloured lights lit up the dance floor downstairs, which was filled with gyrating bodies.

Lissa giggled, "Do you think he thought we were famous or something?"

"Did the bodyguards give it away?" Eddie said winking.

Lissa dragged Christian (who was looking more in awe than anything else) and their guardians followed, Eddie dancing. He danced like most big guys do, in a shy way trying not to draw attention to himself but still wanting to have some fun. I saw two girls dressed in short bubble dresses (a blond in pink, a brunette in turquoise) point at Eddie and follow.  
Dom laughed loudly, winked at me and began to walk the perimeter. Adrian grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bar. A tall guy with black hair bumped into me, he turned and started to glare. When he saw me he smiled widely and didn't move. His chest smushed up against mine, putting a wall between Adrian and I.  
"Hello gorgeous, my names Captain Stevie. I've lost my treasure… can I search your chest?" he said, glancing down suggestively.  
I gave him the finger and pushed past him. His friends laughed and started mocking him.

"I'll see you later then gorgeous!" he shouted from behind me. Adrian laughed and slammed some notes on the bar counter. Immediately a bartender attended him.  
"One tequila and… what you want Little Dhampir?" he looked at me.  
"A Screaming Orgasm." I read from the board.  
Adrian smirked at me, "Oooh maybe later, we're in public now."  
I blushed and punched him in the arm, "Inappropriate!"  
"Ow… I'm going to get a bruise there now."

Half an hour later (and five drinks later in Adrian's case) we finally left the booth to go dance. The club music was hardly anything I'd usually listen to, but it was easy to dance to. Lissa and Christian were making out in one dark corner booth, a few empty glasses next to them. Eddie had a pretty blonde human girl grinding against him, he was enjoying that. I saw Dom dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a embarrassed-looking Zaia. He had to be one of best dancers I'd ever seen in my life. The girls looked up at him, practically drooling and the guys glared. Adrian put his arms around me and we danced. I wasn't much of a dancer, but Adrian was. He smiled sexily and pulled me closer.  
"Adrian the songs to fast for us to dance like this."  
"How we supposed to dance then?"  
I looked around, almost every girl was grinding up against a guy. Or another girl.  
Adrian followed my gaze, "I don't think I'd mind dancing like that too much." He whispered into my ear.  
I laughed. The music, the alcohol and the overall atmosphere were making it impossible for me to think too clearly. I quickly focused (as much as I could) on the room, nope, no Strigoi. Not within at least a 500 meter radius.  
"Really now? I think I can do that…" I said letting go of him. I smiled my man eater smile. He smiled the smile that melted women everywhere.  
"I don't believe you can Little Dhampir…" he said in a seductive voice, his hands slipping down to my hips.  
"Oooh I'll show you…" I said just as seductively.

An hour later we left the dance floor. It was hot, and I needed a drink. Grabbing Adrian I pulled him to the bar and ordered a coke. I couldn't afford to get more drunk than I already was, Strigoi were out there. The bartenders jumped to serve us, clearly Adrian was generous tipping and they knew it. After I got the drink, we slipped into a empty booth.  
Adrian pulled me onto his lap, "Now, Rose, what should happen now?"  
"You shut up." I said leaning in to kiss him. He didn't talk much after that, or at all in fact. Not for a while anyway.

About half an hour later we were dancing again, I'd seen Dom walking around then dancing. Eddie had disappeared and so had Lissa, Christian and Zaia. I didn't really care about them, not now. Now I was with Adrian. I was a bit surprised when I turned and found Dom right behind me. He danced with the music, and me.  
"Rose! We going to leave now!" he shouted. I nodded and he went off to find the others. Adrian pulled me closer and kissed my temple then touched his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent of alcohol, clove cigarette and the subtle hint of cologne. What had he said that first day when we met? I couldn't remember.  
When I opened my eyes everyone was waiting at the exit.

It was still dark outside and there wasn't a line anymore. The bouncer nodded towards us and we piled into the darkly-tinted car, Dom driving.  
"Where to Ivashkov?"  
"Food Dom. Food." Adrian mumbled.

"Right ho." Dom replied cheerfully, and started the car. He was pulling out of the parking when a wave of nausea hit me. Strigoi. 2 of them. About 100 meters off.  
"They're here." I said, looking at Eddie seriously, "Two, 100 meters away."  
Eddie's eyes got wide and he looked at Dom, "Do we stay or drive Dom?"  
Dom got into guardian mode, "Have they noticed us?"  
"I can sense them Dom, not read their minds."  
"Oh. Well the easiest thing would be to drive away. Fast. No Strigoi would take on 4 trained guardians, especially when it's such highly trained guardians."  
"50 meters…"  
Dom hit the gas and we sped down the road, leaving the Strigoi in our dust. I sunk down into Adrian, glad I didn't have to fight (which was a first), I was too tired.

After a supper of pancakes at a 24hour place aptly named 'Pancake Palace' we squashed into the car and waiting for further instruction from Adrian, who was practically sober again. He reeked of clove cigarettes and alcohol. It was almost over powering.  
"Now, Ivashkov?"  
"Main Street. The Black Night Hotel." Dom raised his eyebrows, clearly familiar with the hotel. I'd never heard of it.  
Adrian tried to put his arm around me but the smell nearly killed me, or rather my lungs.  
"Argh get off!"

"Ouch! Here I was thinking now I wouldn't get rejected… my poor, bruised ego has never been lower."  
"You smell so bad I actually can't take it."  
"My smell annoys you? Little Dhampir this isn't really helping to boost my low self esteem." he frowned, hurt.  
I looked up, "Okay then, Adrian I have no problem with the way you smell. Only after you've smoked or drunk, then I can't take it. It's a filthy habit, I really think you should stop."  
"And go mad? Oh yes, much nicer."  
"You could try medication, real medication, like Lissa. Maybe then you'd have a better memory."  
Adrian slouched down, looking at the floor. I sighed and looked out the window, much like Christian was. I hoped Adrian wasn't actually upset by what I'd said. I didn't want that. I don't know why I was being so mean to him. Well, not that I ever used to be particularly nice. I felt pretty bad. Dom stopped the car in front of a huge hotel, it had a large black granite fountain in front of the entrance and bellhops waited eagerly, despite the fact that the dawn rays were starting to appear. 5 gold stars sparkled out of the granite wall and the marble floor was spotless. We had barely gotten out the car before the bellhops attacked, finding no bags they retreated.  
"Oooh I've always wanted to stay here!" Lissa said as she stepped out the car.  
"Oh yes now I am complete." Christian replied, in his monotone-sarcasm way.  
"This should be adequate." Dom said, marveling.  
"I'd love to stand and stare but don't we have to check in?" Eddie said.  
Adrian was still in the car. Slowly he climbed out the car, looking just as good as he did when he first climbed into it.  
"Right, follow me soldiers."  
At the huge reception desk (black granite) a pretty blonde about 20 years old waited. Christian, Lissa, Eddie and Zaia sat in the black leather couches surrounding a blazing bon fire. Dom walked around, taking the hotel in. Adrian and I walked over to the receptionist.  
"Hello sir, madam. Are you here to check in?"  
Adrian smiled at her and I heard her heart beat pick up, "Yes I've got a room under the name of Adrian Ivashkov?"  
The blonde, whose nameplate read 'Madison Waldorf' typed something into the computer.  
"Ah yes the penthouse. I'll just need proof of identity."  
Adrian pulled out his wallet and took out his ID card. The blonde smiled and programmed our key-cards.  
"Sorry to ask, Miss Waldorf, but do you know if the hotel staff was able to fulfill my request?"  
She smiled and handed over the cards, "Of course."  
"Have a good day, Miss Waldorf."  
"Enjoy your stay Mr. Ivashkov and…?"

"Rose Hathaway." I said.  
"Miss Hathaway."  
"Oh we will." Adrian said, winking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, I was amazed. Sorry about the long wait, but here's the chapter! And BTW yes, Buddha Lounge from Gee Nicks, I can't not include some of Gee Nicks in my FFs! And NEVER apologize for long reviews!!! Those are my favorite =)**

"The Penthouse?!"  
"So we could get the whole group together, Little Dhampir."  
"Still… that's a bit too, extravagant."  
"You only live once."  
"And what 'request'?"  
"Oh that's a surprise."  
"Not another…"  
"Cheer up. You get awfully grumpy when your tired."  
I glared at him and he smirked.  
The room was about half as big as the school dining hall. There was a huge home theatre system, a swing (what???), a grand piano and a couch that could seat about 20 people comfortably. The one wall was made entirely of glass. There was a remote sitting on the bar table (yes there was a bar). Eddie picked it up and pressed about a million buttons, Tvs started popping up, the radio turned on and a fire appeared in the fireplace.  
"Woah… this is officially too cool." Dom said, amazed.  
Eddie walked into another room, "Oh my holy jacket! You have to see the bathroom!"  
"There's two." Adrian said, grinning.

We all walked into the bathroom, which was as big as my dorm room. There was a jet bath the size of a splash-pool and the shower head was the size of tyre. The entire bathroom was made of black graphite and stainless steal, again the wall was made of glass, slightly tinted this time.  
"Wow…" I said.  
Eddie ran out, eager to explore the rest of the suite. We all walked back to the lounge.  
"Okay so the suite is a six sleeper. I was thinking Lissa and Christian take one room, Rose and I the other, Eddie, Dom and Zaia can decide who gets the two single beds in the last room and who takes the couch."  
"I'll take the couch, it's bigger than my bed at home. Softer too." Dom said, bouncing up and down to prove his point.  
"Okay it's settled then."

We sat down and talked for a while, about nothing in particular. Adrian mixed us all a drink, non alcoholic for everyone but himself, and we discussed where to shop, when to leave etc. About half an hour later, Lissa yawned and her and Christian left to their room. Eddie saluted and went to find his room, Zaia followed meekly.  
"Right I'll just go shower then." Dom said, hopping up, "Not that I have any clean clothes."  
"You do." Adrian said nonchalantly.  
"I don't."  
"Special request." Adrian got up and walked to a clothes basket that was next to the bar.  
"Dom, what you want? Here's your package." He threw a packet at Dom.

Dom ruffled through it, "Hmmm pajamas, clothes, toothbrush. Care package. Thanks Ivashkov."

He smiled and went to shower. I was so tired and my neck was stiff from sitting in the car, dancing and stress. I tried to stretch it and massage out some of the knots. It wasn't working. Smirking Adrian stood up and stood behind me.  
"Little Dhampir, let me." he said, brushing my hands away. I didn't object. His hands seemed to apply just the right amount of pressure to just the right places, soon I felt myself relax.  
"How's that?" he murmured.  
"It's great. Your good with your hands…" I mumbled back, not expecting him to hear me or understand me if he did.  
"Little Dhampir you have no idea."  
A few minutes later he was done. My neck hadn't felt better in months.

"Still grumpy sugar lump?"  
"I am now that you called me a sugar lump."  
Adrian laughed and ruffled my hair and walked around the couch before I could hit him.  
"Ruffle my hair again and see what happens Adrian!"  
"Tsk tsk… So very grumpy today." He said settling in next to me on the couch. I said nothing, I just looked at him.  
"Now what can I do to make it better?"  
I sat in silence. Adrian smirked at me.  
After a while I heard myself say, "Tell me Adrian, what can you do?"  
His smirk turned into a broad grin and he kissed my collar bone, "How about…"  
He kissed a path up my neck, but I wanted his lips on mine. Sighing impatiently I put my hand on his face and gently guided his face towards mine. They had just touched when someone cleared their voice behind us. Still holding his face I turned around and saw Dom standing there with a look that was crossed between amusement and irritation on his face.

"Can I not enter a room without witnessing your excessive PDA?" he sighed.  
"What, Dom?" Adrian said, looking annoyed.  
"The bathroom is free. Considering it's nearly 6am I think we should all try get some sleep… and I'd like my bed."  
Dom walked round to us and squished in between us. He smiled evilly and Adrian rolled his eyes and went to the basket.  
"Ladies first." Adrian said, throwing me a packet. I smiled at him and went to shower.

_Temperature of 36 degrees Celsius. Falling Pressure of 76 Pastels.  
Who the hell needs to know this_? I thought staring incredulously at the small screen in the wall of the shower. I jabbed the small plus sign next to the temperature.  
_37 degrees Celsius. _.  
Oh for the love of…! It has to go up by more than one degree! I'll be here forever! Screw it. I hit the screen, frustrated about having to take a cold shower. A box popped up:  
_Select desired temperature: __ degrees Celsius._  
Yeah this is more like it! I quickly typed in 40 degrees and let the water wash away my worries. I took out the disposable razor and began shaving. I didn't need shaving cream. But since the blade was new, I cut my ankle. _It's practically a law of shaving, when a blade is new, you cut yourself. I hate shaving, I hate it with a passion_, I thought. I lost my balance and my elbow hit the screen before I could right myself. A song started up. I'd never heard it before, it was one of those songs that play only in expensive and trendy restaurants and bars. I shook my head and finished up shaving. When I stepped out the shower and onto the black mat a small 58 kilograms appeared. Oh fantastic! A scale! I glared at it. Damn secret screens. Pulling a comb through my hair, I searched the packet for pajamas. All I found were some rather racy lingerie (black lace and too small – funny Adrian, not), a pair of black skinny jeans, a black top, some socks and a pair of black pumps. Socks? Sighing I began emptying the packet. But there wasn't any pajamas.  
Now what? I pulled the towel tight around me, put some panties on and walked out bravely.  
Adrian smiled the smile I was getting all to used to, Dom laughed.  
"No pajamas." I explained, scrowling.  
"They always forget something." Adrian mumbled. He opened up a packet and threw me a pair of black boxers and a men's button up shirt (in black, duh).  
"But… we make a plan Little Dhampir."  
"Thanks." I mumbled, stomping into a room I presumed I would be sleeping in. There was a King sized bed in the center of the room, a tinted glass wall show cased the town's lights. The room was black, silver and black. A huge, fluffy, black faux fur throw lay across the bottom of the deep purple duvet. An impossible amount of useless pillows sat waiting on the bed and a fire blazed in the corner. The room was possibly the most luxurious one I'd seen, but the idea of sharing a bed with Adrian was not one I was particularly keen about. I pulled on the shirt and boxers and marched back to the lounge. Dom lay snuggled into another black faux fur blanket.  
"Dom? Where's Adrian?"  
"Shower. Now can I please sleep? I'm not exactly my favorite person when I don't get sleep. I get quite grumpy, like a certain someone else." He mumbled from under the covers. I sighed, deciding to ignore the less-than-subtle comment, and went back to the room. I was getting quite cold. I got under the covers, turned off the lights (I left a lamp on) and tried to mentally prepare myself. A few minutes later Adrian breezed into the room and slipped nimbly into the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Where's your shirt?" I said, slinking down to the last remaining pillow.  
"I believe your wearing it." He said, facing away from me, "Night Little Dhampir."  
"What? That's it? I'm in the same bed as you, you're half naked and that's it?"  
He turned around and whispered, "Believe it or not I don't actually want to rush things. I really care about you Rose. I want to do things right. For once."  
My stomach swooped. "Now good night Little Dhampir… I love you."  
"I love you too Adrian." I said. He kissed my forehead and we settled down to sleep, a large space between us.

I had a completely dreamless sleep that night. Or morning, depends on which way you look at it. I was hot. But in a comfortable way. Adrian had his arms around me and one of my legs had wrapped around his. Not exactly what I had wanted to happen. I tried to wiggle out before Adrian woke up, but he just tightened his grip. It was still pitch black, as apparently there is a sun sensor that causes the curtains to close when the suns up. I kind of liked where I was. I moved my leg but snuggled into Adrian's naked chest. I could hear his heart pumping. I smiled to myself and breathed in his now familiar scent of clove cigarettes and cologne. There was another smell there, one I hadn't noticed before. Ivory soap. He had one of the most delicious smells in the world. I know it's ridiculous since he's the Moroi and I'm the Dhampir, but lying like that I thought nothing would ever get me, I felt safe.  
"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I said, kissing his neck once. Adrian woke up and I moved out of his arms.  
"Wow are you sure I'm not dreaming?" he said smiling. "If I am don't wake me."  
"Corny, and also quite lame."  
"You thought it was cute."  
"Maybe."  
"Admit it."  
"No. I think we should get ready…" I said, starting to get out of bed, "It's already… 3pm!" I leaped out and grabbed my packet.  
"Aww but I was just getting into lying in bed all day… Especially if you happened to join me."  
"Day is practically over!"  
"Is not."  
"Adrian! Get up and get dressed!"  
He rolled out of bed, "You sound like my mother."  
I pulled the zap sign at him. And Eddie walked in.  
Shaking his head he said, "And here I was thinking Rose was getting soft on Adrian."  
I snorted, "As if."  
"You know what? I wouldn't have it any other way." Adrian said lazily.  
"Lies. Stop trying to make yourself look better." Eddie said.  
"It's true. I'm luckier than ever."  
"Okay then, whatever. Just get up we all waiting for you two love birds to get out of bed."  
"Told you." I called, already in the bathroom.

The shopping center was packed, as is to be expected. Lissa was so excited that she was practically running on the spot. Christian looked like he was in his idea of hell.

He looked at Zaia, "Music store. Now."  
He disappeared into the crowd.

"Ooooh Rose! We'll start here and work our way around, my mission is leave no store unentered!"

Adrian, Eddie and Dom looked terrified. Lissa grabbed my hand and the epic shopping adventure began.


	15. Chapter 15

"Liss, I don't think we have anymore space in the car…" I said, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.  
Lissa eyed me over the armload of clothes she had for me to try on, "Don't be silly Rose! Of course we'll have space! And you don't have any summer stuff."  
"It's winter. I don't need any summer stuff."  
"No Rose, it's spring. Summer is coming."  
"But I don't know what the fashion will be."  
"Like you care. And these, " She held up the clothes, "are essentials."  
Sighing I gave one last fleeting look at the two trolleys filled with what Lissa thought was 'essential'. Eddie and Adrian had disappeared after about the fourth shop. Dom and I wasn't as lucky. 30 shops later I had all my toiletries essentials, linen essentials, formal essentials, make up essentials… the list went on and on. Now Lissa planned to attack what she called clothing essentials, shoe essentials and décor. The décor part scared me almost as much as the clothing part did.  
"Rose I promise if you just try these on we can go get food."  
Dom looked hopeful, "Do it Rose. Please, I'm begging you."  
"Liss, what's the point. You know my size and you know what will look good anyway, lets just take the stuff then."  
Lissa glared at me, "Don't talk, try Rose."  
I sighed and went to the changing stall. "How many shops left, Liss?"  
"About 15. But I want to go revisit some of the shops –"  
"NO!"  
"Yes. But since you are so insufferable when you shop, I think I'll just take Dom and you can go to the music stores, book stores etc etc."  
"YES!" I said just as Dom said, "NO!"  
"Sorry Dom, your duty calls." I said, flouncing out of the shop wearing a red summer dress that I'd never wear.

"Oh yes, we're taking that, you really should wear more dresses Rose, you have the legs for them." Lissa gushed before Dom could retaliate.

When the card was swiped I forced myself not to look at the balance. Unfortunately I couldn't block out the $2,000 flashing on the screen. _Adrian insisted_… I thought weakly.  
"Right the shoe shop!"

"I thought you said we were going for food now!" Dom whined.  
"That was before I thought of my brilliant plan."  
Dom sighed but said nothing. Lissa walked into the shoe shop next door.  
"Right wedges, flip flops, running shoes, sandals, pumps, sneakers, high heels in red and black…" she mumbled walking around picking up shoes. I sighed and sat down. She was done and I had to pay before half an hour was up.  
"Next shoe shop! This one had hardly anything." I looked pointedly at the large figure on the screen and the 4 boxes on the counter.

"In your case Rose, we buy everything now and then you'll never have to shop again. Ever! Well, unless you put on weight or want something new…"  
"Ever…" I echoed smiling. If today hadn't put me off shopping for life, nothing would.  
"Except for like make-up and stuff."  
"Shoe essentials and clothing essentials then your done Rose."  
I practically ran into the H&M store next door.

"God I love cheeseburgers." I mumbled biting into the cheesy goodness. Dom nodded and Christian watched me with a smirk on his face.  
"Wow Little Dhampir, is there anything you didn't buy?" Adrian asked eyeing the three trolleys.  
"Lissa is a shopping monster. I'm sorry but don't ever expect me to be able to pay you back."  
"Wouldn't have accepted your money anyway. So can we leave soon? I'm starting to hate the mall."  
"You have no right to say that. Rose and I on the other hand…" Dom shuddered.  
"Where is the Princess and Guardian Castile?" Zaia asked quietly.  
"Shopping for something called 'décor'. Lissa said she'll be done in about an hour."  
"What do we do till then?" Christian asked.  
"I would like to go to the music store, book store, electronic store…" I said, thinking about the ancient computer back home that had died the second I'd switched it on.  
"I'll go with you, you guys can watch the goods." Adrian said quickly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the closest music store.

A good half an hour later our entertainment shopping was done. I had about 6 new CDs, 2 new books (not that I read much but Adrian said they were his favorites and he insists) and 3 new DVDs. Adrian wouldn't let me not buy something.  
"And now, the electronic store." He said, whistling happily. "You need a camera and a laptop, I insist. Oh and a cell phone."  
I just rolled my eyes as he picked out a small, red laptop, a nokia phone and a digital camera. I'd learnt not to argue with Adrian over such matters as I always lost and he always bought.  
"Little Dhampir do you have a DVD player?"  
"No."  
"Now you do." He smiled, putting his purchases into the trolley.  
"Are we done now?" I asked politely.  
"One more shop, it's time for my surprise."

"Mr. Ivashkov, Mrs. Ivashkov, welcome." An aging woman with a subtle British accent greeted us at the entrance to what looked like a dress store.  
"Ms. Varchinbald, its great to see you again."  
"The pleasure's all mine. Though I must say I was a bit disappointed when I heard you'd married and not asked me to do the dress… Beautiful bride though… such a nice physic."  
Adrian laughed, "There was a bit of a misunderstanding about that. I'm not married, yet, Velda, and if I ever do get married there isn't another designer I'd go to. This is Rose Hathaway, I spoke to you about her…"  
Ms. Varchibald laughed daintily, "Oh my mistake, of course! Hello Miss. I'm Velda Varchibald."  
I shook her hand and asked, "What exactly am I doing here? Adrian has been very vague about it."  
"Getting a dress of course!" she laughed and led us into the store.  
"I'd always said I wanted to see you in a dress Rose. And I wanted to know if you'd be my date to the coronation ball…" Adrian said quietly.  
"Of course." I leaned up to kiss him a thank-you.  
"Right so I picked out some dresses for you, Miss." Ms. Varchibald said bringing around a rack of brightly coloured dresses.

6 dresses later I'd found it. I knew it was perfect. The dark red colour set off my tan, my eyes and my hair perfectly. The dress was backless, showing off my many Molnija marks and pretty low cut. It skimmed everyone of my curves and the side split made it appear as if my legs went on forever. I gasped at my own reflection. Feeling for once like a princess I walked out of the spacious changing room. If I hadn't decided to take this one, Adrian had.  
"My God Rose. You look amazing."  
"Oh, it was meant for you." Velda said smiling.  
"That's the one."  
I blushed at the compliments and went to change, regrettably, back into my street clothes. I heard Velda gasp as she saw the tattoos creeping down my back.  
"Adrian, where did you find her?" I heard her ask.  
"She's amazing isn't she." Adrian said, and I could just tell that he was smiling.  
"Now don't stuff it up, boy." She lectured.  
"I won't…"  
I walked out to see the screen flashing the amount. My heart sunk. It was more than I'd spent altogether today. There was no way I could let Adrian spend that kind of money on something I'd only wear once.  
"Adrian you can't spend that kind of money on me!"  
"Already have, and I think every cent of it is well spent."  
Before I could further protest a pretty shop assistant came out of the same changing room I had just excited holding the dress. I watched as she folded it and carefully placed it into a tissue-paper lined box.  
I forced myself to look away and focused instead on Adrian signing the slip, I opened my mouth to say something.  
"You're not going to change my mind about it Rose." He smiled and took the box, putting it into the trolley. His phone buzzed.  
"And believe it or not we're done here."  
"Please never force me on another shopping spree."  
"Hey it was only 5 hours of your life."  
"The worst of my life."  
"Now you're lying Little Dhampir."  
I scowled at him and forced my aching feet to follow him out to the parking lot.

The ride back to the Academy was less than comfortable. Mainly because there was so much stuff that even with Zaia squished into the middle row of seats and the back two seats down there wasn't enough space and we all (excluding Eddie who was driving) had packages and packets on our laps. The car was literally bursting at the seams with the amount of stuff Lissa had bought for me. On the plus side it was a quiet ride, and I managed to fall asleep after about 15 minutes.

We got back just after lunch. Lissa insisted, after all the stuff had been moved to my room, that she and Eddie be allowed to redecorate (ie unpack), a suggestion I was only all too happy about. Eddie was not someone who shared her enthusiasm. I left after promising a) not to return for another 3 hours and b) not to look into Lissa's head. I nodded and went to go the library, where everyone was going to chill and relax after such a tiring 3 days.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, had a bit of a impulse! This is a one shot for now, but tell me if you want me to continue**.

_Mr. Brightside (The Killers)  
_

_Adrian's POV_

I stormed into my pathetic excuse of a room and headed for the well-stocked drinking cabinet, trying to block out the images, the burning, shameful and unfamiliar feeling of… I couldn't even describe it. It seemed to have twisted itself painfully around my chest, stabbing my heart every time it tried to beat. I slumped into the too-hard couch and gulped down some of the tequila, glaring at the radio which was playing some soppy love song. Perfect. God had some twisted sense of humor.  
I looked up at the ceiling, desperately wanting to stop this feeling, these thoughts. I didn't even know what it was. I just wanted it to all end.  
I sipped some of my 'medicine', feeling the liquid burning down throat. The feeling is familiar, and welcomed. I feel my head start to spin and slunk gratefully into my happy place, the one that lets me see what I'm only supposed to see, the one where my feelings really are _my_ feelings. Not that I can feel much. But that's the plan. In my alcohol-fueled haze my thoughts are pleasantly clouded. The pain isn't as sharp. But it hasn't gone away either. Not yet anyway. I downed what was left in the glass._ Adrian's Marvelous Medicine_, I think and laugh bitterly to myself.  
How could such a small, beautiful Dhampir have this kind of effect on me? It wasn't even rejection, I could handle that, I could work with that. This was worse. It was so sudden, so intense. The trigger didn't even make sense, Rose was just going off to another training session with him, smiling when she saw him, not seeing me. Same as every day. Every single day. What I'd give to spend an hour a day with her, alone.

One look. That's all it took, she just had to look at him and this… terrible feeling started. That smile was all it took for me to realize that she loved him. And not me.  
I gulped down half of the glass and closed my eyes, stopping my self-hating thoughts the only way I could.  
I saw her, her dark, enigmatic eyes looking up at me begging for me to kiss her, her lips parted waiting for mine.  
I sighed and opened my eyes again, feeling worse than before. A guilty, irresistible pleasure of mine that image was. Compulsion was a real bitch. That look nearly had me believe that she wanted me.

Never again. It hurt me more than she knew. She thought what I felt for her was a silly little crush, a game. I downed the glass and tried to focus on the song playing instead of thinking.  
Big mistake.  
I threw my glass at the radio, effectively shutting it off. Great, now I had more images. Thank you!  
The sound of someone knocking on my door ended the intense glare I was giving the now-smoking radio.  
"Come again later!"  
"Adrian I need to talk to you!"  
Oh God, I was not in the mood for this. I closed my eyes and tried to believe this wasn't actually happening.  
"Now!"  
"Coming…" I called back, unwillingly getting off the couch, a move which caused the room to rise and spin with me. I felt the head rush and watched the colour and light play in my vision, waiting patiently for it all to fade. Anything to delay my impending death-of-dignity confrontation.


End file.
